Strange Bed Fellows
by Spikes Bint
Summary: A/U Set around Something Blue. Willow has been missing for six months. The Spell is still in place. The scoobies are lving with the consequences COMPLETE
1. Strange Bed Fellows Chapter 1

A/N Set several months after Willow cast her will spell in "Something  
Blue" What if when the gang had gone looking for her, she had not been  
teleported by D'Hoffryn. But had in fact left Sunnydale to look for Oz,  
leaving no clue of her whereabouts. In the meantime, Buffy and Spike have  
moved in together in her mom's house. Giles after much protest has moved  
into the spare room in the Summers home, so that Buffy and Spike can "take  
care" of Him. Xander is travelling the world with Anya. They are both  
searching for Willow, never being able to stay in one place long, due to  
the constant attacks by demons.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss And Mutant Enemy Unfortunately!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy was having a delicious dream; it involved a gorgeous blonde vampire  
and a can of whipped cream.  
  
"Mmmmmm" She sighed in her sleep.  
  
Spike lay in the bed watching his beautiful goddess as she slept. He felt  
he could never get tired of looking at her, a dreamy smile played about her  
lips. It almost seemed a shame to wake her, after all, it was a Saturday  
morning, but "Shakespeare" Giles's seeing eye dog had been scratching at  
their bedroom door for the last five minutes. Spike placed a hand on her  
shoulder and gently shook her.  
  
"Come on love," He said.  
  
Buffy groaned and opened one eye. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Eight-thirty, sorry pet, but Shakespeare needs his walk and I don't feel  
like cleaning up another "accident" this morning," he smiled.  
  
"I was having a lovely dream too," Buffy said, regretfully.  
  
Buffy scrambled up out of the bed and threw on the first thing she found.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Spike.  
  
"I am not telling! You have a big enough ego already!" She said, throwing a  
pillow at him before exiting the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy bounded down the stairs, Giles was sitting in the front room. He was  
reading his Braille books, a look of concentration on his face. He was so  
engrossed, that he didn't hear her entrance until it was too late, and  
Shakespeare jumped up on his lap. Knocking the book to the floor.  
  
"Hi Giles" Buffy said, cheerfully.  
  
She was glad he couldn't see the sadness etched on her face. Buffy looked  
at her watcher, seeing him helpless like this everyday marred her and  
Spike's happiness. Willow had a lot to answer for. Her will spell had split  
up her happy band of friends.  
  
Soon after they had realised Willow had really gone; Xander and Anya has  
set off in search of her. Xander had to keep on the move any way as they  
were being constantly attacked by demons. Last, they had heard from them,  
Xander and Anya were in some remote part of China. The couple had phoned to  
say that they had some good leads, but that had been several days ago.  
  
"Morning Buffy" said Giles, in between having his face licked by his dog.  
"Yes that will be quite enough Shakespeare". He said sternly.  
  
Buffy went to the hall closet, and took out her leather jacket and the dog  
leash.  
"Sure you don't want to come with? It's a beautiful day out there," said  
Buffy.  
"No thanks, it looks the same inside as it does out to me," said Giles.  
Buffy groaned inwardly at her thoughtlessness. She attached Shakespeare to  
the leash, and went out into the early morning sunshine.  
  
Her thoughts drifted off while she walked down her street. This past six  
months with Spike were the happiest she could remember. Her friends had  
kept telling her that what she felt was the result of some spell, it was  
too perfect. So yeah, they had had their fair share of fights before  
Spike's surprise proposal, but ever since she had said "yes", Spike had  
been the perfect fiancé. Lost in her happy thoughts she walked straight in  
to a solid object.  
  
"Oof!" She said, and looked up at the thing blocking her path. Buffy's face  
flushed red, as she saw that it was Riley.  
  
He looked equally uncomfortable, "Um, oh Buffy," He stuttered.  
  
"Hi Riley," Said Buffy, awkwardly and instantly looking at the ground.  
  
After several seconds of heavy silence, which seemed to stretch out like a  
millennia; Riley spoke.  
"So how's life with hostile 17 then?" He asked.  
  
Buffy's eyes flew up to his face. Her brows knitted together.  
  
"Don't call him that, he has a name you know!" She snapped.  
  
Riley bent his head towards her menacingly.  
  
"One word from me in the right ear and this sick little charade of Mr & Mrs  
will be over," He threatened.  
  
Buffy's hands clenched at her sides as she fought the urge to punch that  
smug little smile off his face.  
  
"Jealousy does not become you Riley," She sneered.  
  
Riley turned red with anger, stung by truth of her words. He grabbed a hold  
of her arms, but soon realised his mistake as she knocked him to the ground  
with little effort.  
  
"If you know what is good for you, will say there," Buffy told him.  
  
Shakespeare sniffed at Riley, who was struggling to get up again. Before  
Buffy could restrain the dog, he cocked his leg and started to pee all over  
Riley.  
  
She had to say one thing for Riley; his reactions were quick as he rolled  
out of the way. Not quite quick enough though, thought Buffy, seeing the  
spreading stain on the front of his jeans.  
  
"Looks like you have had a bit of an accident, funny, coulda swore you were  
house broken. Better get your self home before people start talking," She  
smiled sweetly, at the enraged Riley.  
  
"Come on Shakespeare" She said stroking the dog's head. They turned and  
headed for home. "Good dog," She said quietly under her breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi Buffy, nice walk darling?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Great mom," grinned Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. "No Spike yet?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet honey, took him up a cup of blood about five minutes ago," Her mom  
replied.  
  
"Good, then he is still awake," She said.  
  
Looking at the stairs a slow smile crossed Buffy's face.  
  
"Do we have any spray cream, mom?" She asked.  
  
Joyce frowned "I think there is some in the refrigerator,"  
  
Buffy disappeared into the kitchen, re-emerging with a can in her hand.  
  
"I think I will go back to bed for a while," She said advancing up the  
stairs.  
  
Joyce turned to look at Giles "What do you think she needs the cream for?"  
She asked him.  
  
"I don't want to know," Shuddered Giles in horror.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered their bedroom. Spike sat up against the pillows watching the  
TV, which he insisted they have in their room.  
"Morning love, Nice walk?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah pretty good actually," She replied, sitting on the bed.  
  
She took the remote out of his hand and turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that" He protested.  
  
Buffy took the can of cream from behind her back.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather hear about that dream I had?" She asked seductively.  
Spike licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
"I am all ears," He leered.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles pressed a cushion either side of his head at the noises coming from  
upstairs. Joyce sat next to him blushing fiery red.  
  
"Um I think I need a coffee," She said getting up from the sofa, and  
shutting herself in the kitchen.  
  
Alone Giles sighed to himself. "I sometimes wish Willow had cursed my  
hearing instead, it would solve a lot of problems,"  
  
TBC 


	2. Denial Thy Name Is Riley Chapter 2

Denial Thy Name is Riley  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riley Shuffled back to his dorm, he had been lucky on the walk back, and so far, he'd managed to avoid seeing any one. As he opened the door, he groaned as he saw his luck had run out. Lounging on his bed was Forrest, who sat up as he saw Riley enter.  
  
"Hell man, what's up with you?" exclaimed Forrest, smirking as he took in Riley's appearance.  
  
"Had a run in with Buffy and her dog". Said Riley, going into the bathroom to peel off the offending jeans.  
  
"Not Buffy again? Man, you need to leave well alone. She keeps humiliating your sorry ass". Exclaimed Forrest.  
  
Riley re-emerged from the bathroom in his sweat pants.  
  
"Not for much longer though," Smiled Riley.  
  
"What's up now?" asked Forrest.  
  
"Well, you know that guy she is with?" Asked Riley.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen him around town a few times," said Forrest.  
  
Riley looked at Forrest, smugly.  
  
"I had a nagging feeling I knew him from somewhere before," Said Riley  
  
"And?" asked Forrest  
  
"It's hostile 17, I'm sure of it. I just happened to call him, that to her face. She didn't deny it and it got her as mad as hell," said Riley triumphantly.  
  
"Well what's the big deal bro? It's not like he can hurt anyone being chipped and all," said Forrest.  
  
"I am going to see Professor Walsh, you coming?" asked Riley.  
  
Damn! Thought Forrest as he trailed in Riley's wake, Riley really was a virgin. He needed to get laid!  
  
"Spike, you awake?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah pet, wide awake and thinking we both need a shower,"  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose, she had to agree. The idea of licking cream off each other had been sexy in practice, but now it smelled like someone had been eating cheetos.  
  
"The shower can wait five minutes, I need to talk to you about something important," She insisted.  
  
"You have my undivided attention," Leered Spike, as he trailed one hand down her naked thigh.  
  
"Stop that, I can't concentrate while you are doing that!" She scolded.  
  
Spike pretended to look hurt, but sobered up when he saw she was being deadly serious.  
  
"When I was out walking Shakespeare, I bumped into someone quite literally," Buffy said.  
  
"Who?" asked Spike.  
  
"Riley, and he seemed pretty pissed off, which might not be a good thing," she said anxiously.  
  
"The little boy doesn't scare me; sounds like it's just a case of the green eyed monster love," mocked Spike.  
  
"No, I think it's more than that, he threatened to split us up. I don't think it's safe for you around here at the moment, I have a feeling there is more to Riley than meets the eye," She said .  
  
"Slayer, I love when you worry about me, but aren't you worrying a bit too much. It's Riley for hell's sake, what's that over grown teddy bear gonna do to us?" he exclaimed.  
  
Buffy frowned  
  
"Well, there was something he said, that I didn't understand. But it sounded insulting, so I knocked him to the ground for it," She admitted.  
  
Spike Chuckled at the thought.  
  
"What did he say that got you so hot under the collar love?"  
  
"He called you hostile 17, does that mean anything to you?" She asked.  
  
Spikes smile faded.  
  
"Bleeding hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, nothing except the wanker must be one of those soldier boys who put this bug zapper in my head," He answered.  
  
"Oh God, it all makes sense now. All those dates he kept bailing on, and that beeper for ever going off," Said Buffy.  
  
"Looks like it," answered Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him and for the first time in a long time she felt afraid. She wasn't going to let Riley and his friends, who ever they were, get their hands on Spike a second time. Admittedly, she didn't know much about them, but she wasn't taking any chances and she certainly didn't trust Riley.  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to Buffy.  
  
"Spike will you be ok for a couple of hours, I have to go out for awhile," She asked.  
  
"Ok pet the re-runs of Dawsons Creek are on this afternoon, anyway,"  
  
"God, you and TV!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Asked Spike.  
  
"What?" she asked,  
  
"Shower?" he answered,  
  
"Oh yeah, don't want to go out smelling like cheesy puffs," She smiled  
  
"You need one too, come on," She said, pulling the reluctant Spike off the bed.  
  
He looked her up and down.  
  
"What's in it for me sweetheart?" He pouted.  
  
"The wet naked lady of course," She grinned, running off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An empty bottle of shower gel and an hour later, Buffy and Spike walked down the stairs. Giles was asleep on the sofa, snoring lightly. Shakespeare was resting at his feet, the golden retriever looked up at the newcomers, wagging his tail excitedly as he saw Spike. Spike bent down to pet the dog.  
  
"Shakespeare really loves you Spike, but then who could blame him?" She asked, planting a kiss on his blonde head.  
  
Buffy's eyes went to the coffee table, there rested a half empty bottle of JD and a tumbler.  
  
"Giles has been drinking again," Sighed Buffy  
  
"Leave Dad alone, he has a lot to deal with," Scolded Spike.  
  
"Spike, please never call me dad again. And another thing, I don't drink because I am feeling sorry for myself, I drink to knock myself out so I don't have to listen to you two," Said Giles angrily.  
  
"Oh Giles, hi we thought you were asleep," Said Buffy, awkwardly.  
  
"Well, I was until you two thundered down the stairs," Snapped Giles.  
  
Buffy quickly masked the hurt expression on her face. Even though Giles was unable to see it, Spike did.  
  
"Just cos you are feeling all cranky watcher, don't take it out on my girl," Said Spike.  
  
Giles sat forward turning his head in the direction of Spike's voice  
  
"What are you going to do about it tickle me?" Sneered Giles.  
  
"Oh, pack it in you two! I have to go out for a while. I expect you both to play nicely while I am gone," Buffy told them.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone with him!" begged Giles.  
  
"Don't you worry about us love, we can watch Dawsons Creek together, and.. oh sorry forgot you can't watch it, but you can listen to it any way," Said Spike.  
  
Giles just groaned, and shook his head.  
  
"Please don't be gone long," said Giles, to Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned to go.  
  
"Where's my goodbye kiss then?" Asked Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned  
  
"Sorry I forgot," She answered.  
  
Spike pouted at her in pretend hurt.  
  
"Keep doing that with your lip and I will bite it," she said, going into his arms for a kiss.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" He grinned, bending his head towards hers.  
  
"Oh God this is going to be a long day," said a voice from the sofa.  
  
Buffy exited the house, leaving Giles alone with Spike.  
  
"You know she doesn't really love you, don't you?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Look mate if you are not going to be nice, I can always go upstairs and watch this," Said Spike.  
  
Giles ignored him and continued.  
  
"Think about it Spike, about the day you asked Buffy to marry you. One minute you were fighting like kids, and the next thing you were down on one knee asking Buffy to marry you. How weird is that?" Asked Giles.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Spike? Spike?" Repeated Giles to the empty room. Spike couldn't hear him; he was already back in his room watching TV.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered the Espresso Pump looking for a free computer terminal. She spied one in the far corner and made her way over to it. Sitting down at the empty seat, Buffy took her wallet out of her jacket, and removed her credit card. It looked as shiny as the day her mother had presented her with it, on the day she had left for college.  
  
Her mother's words were ringing in her head, "Only use in cases of emergency, not for things like a new pair of boots that have caught your eye," She had said.  
  
"Well this is an emergency," Buffy said to herself  
  
She raised her fingers to the keyboard and typed in the words "Vegas Wedding Chapels" Buffy looked over her shoulder before continuing. She couldn't help shake the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
Riley watched Buffy from across the street, keeping to the shadows as best as he possibly could. He had managed to convince Professor Walsh that Buffy and hostile 17 needed watching. After giving Professor Walsh a detailed description, she had confirmed he was the escapee they were looking for. Riley's first instinct had been to organise a mission to capture Hostile 17 or Spike, as Buffy called him.  
  
Professor Walsh had frustrated him, as all she would authorize was a surveillance of the couple. Saying it would be interesting to see how the demon and the human interacted with each other. Well, he thought it was sick. Anyone who got their rocks off with a living corpse, was seriously twisted. Riley was getting bored, he had been standing there for over half an hour and all she had done was surf the Internet and drink coffee.  
  
His mind started to wander; suddenly he came back to the present with a jolt; as a car drove by at speed, and sprayed Riley with filthy rainwater.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Riley.  
  
This really wasn't his day. He looked across to the Coffee shop, he needn't of worried. Buffy wasn't there to hear his expletive, she was long gone.  
  
TBC 


	3. Secrets And White Lies Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Secrets and White Lies  
  
Buffy hurried home, as her mom would be back from the gallery soon. Moreover, she wasn't sure how well things would go between Spike and Giles; especially if they were alone together too long. Buffy comforted herself with the thought, that at least if things did get too heated, Spike couldn't bite Giles. Humming, "Here comes the bride," softly to herself; she entered her home. Her mom was already there and busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.  
  
Buffy walked in, "Hi mom where is every one?" She asked.  
  
"Spike is watching TV upstairs and Giles has gone to bed with a headache," Joyce replied.  
  
"Oh," she sighed.  
  
Buffy felt a little deflated. She had hoped, the alone time would have given Spike and Giles an opportunity to get over their differences.  
  
"Oh well, I will just go up and see what Spike's up to; how long until dinner?" asked Buffy.  
  
"About half an hour" Said Joyce, smiling at the disappearing figure of her daughter.  
  
Buffy took the stairs at a run, eager to share her news with Spike. She burst into the room and jumped on the reclining vampire.  
  
"Oof! Steady on Buff, I am just as pleased to see you, but slayer strength remember?" said Spike in a slightly winded voice.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her soundly. Buffy was panting, as they pulled apart.  
  
"No time for that now Spike, there's lots to do," she told him.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Later?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Buffy's mind was obviously already on other things.  
  
"Do you still have that marriage license, that you got for us the week after our engagement?" She asked.  
  
Spike frowned, "Of course I do, but what do you have in mind? You know we promised your watcher we wouldn't get married before Willow was found,"  
  
Buffy pouted, "I know, but we've had to wait six months already. I am sick and tired of no one taking our relationship seriously; telling me that what we feel is because of some stupid spell. If they don't want to share in our happiness then we should decide for ourselves. I am almost 19 and you are a hundred and something; plenty old enough to make our own, decisions!" She told him firmly.  
  
Spike levered himself up off the bed, opened Buffy's chest of drawers. Rifling through the pairs of thongs and panties, until he found what he was looking for. He held up the piece of paper.  
  
"Here it is," he said triumphantly.  
  
Buffy giggled at the sight of the hot pink thong dangling from it.  
  
"Is that part of it darling?" She pointed at the underwear.  
  
Spike looked at the object of her mirth and snatched the thong off the license, stuffing them quickly into the back pocket of his jeans sheepishly.  
  
"Spike!" growled Buffy.  
  
"What?" He said trying to look innocent, and failing miserably.  
  
"Seemed a good hiding place, no chance of your mom or watcher looking in there," he grinned.  
  
"Very funny Spike, but Giles can't see anything any way remember?" said Buffy.  
  
"Oh yeah, good point," said Spike.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike, reached into his back pocket and pulled out her panties out of his jeans pocket, shoving them back in the draw.  
  
"Nice try Spike," she smiled.  
  
"Now tell me why we need the license so urgently?" Asked Spike, trying to draw attention away from the fact he had intimate knowledge of her panty draw.  
  
"Well, you know how things are getting a bit dangerous round here, and Riley seems to know whom you are. I thought it might be a good idea if we get away for a few days,"  
  
Spike continued to gawp at Buffy, as she continued.  
  
"I have arranged it all, we go tomorrow night," She said.  
  
Spike looked at her "Go where?" he stammered.  
  
"Vegas of course, I used the credit card mom gave me, and the Internet at the Espresso pump," She said, as if talking to a small child.  
  
"Are we going to tell your mom? I like her, wouldn't want her worrying about you," He smiled  
  
" I have thought of everything. We can pack what we need in my weapons bag, and I will just say that we are going on patrol. We can leave a note for them to find, and if we are lucky, we shouldn't be missed at least until morning," She said.  
  
Spike swept Buffy up into his arms  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," He said before kissing her neck.  
  
"Don't get any ideas while your lips are there either," She laughed.  
  
"Couldn't even if I wanted to, chip remember?"  
  
He raised his head to look into her eyes, a look of pure joy spread across his handsome features. At that moment Buffy felt like she had never loved anyone as much as she did right now.  
  
"Just think Spike, by this time tomorrow night, give or take an hour or two, we will be Mr and Mrs," Buffy paused as something occurred to her. "What is your last name Spike? Please don't tell me "the bloody" she said.  
  
"No, actually pet its er Lovejoy," He said self-consciously.  
  
"William Lovejoy, I like it, a bit unusual, what does it mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's an old English name, and it means, one who craved pleasure," Spike replied.  
  
"Well that's definitely you," She said lovingly, pinching his behind.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about the surname love, it would seriously ruin my credibility in demon circles. They might think I was as soft as 'peaches' he replied.  
  
"Spike, I thought we weren't going to talk about him. You wouldn't like me talking about your Looney tunes ex," she said Huffily.  
  
Glaring at him, but looking into his face was her undoing, as she felt her anger melt away.  
  
"I have to patrol tonight. Better make sure everything is safe before we go away tomorrow, want to come with?" She asked.  
  
"What about dinner? Wouldn't want to upset my future mother-in-law and I am feeling peckish," he pleaded.  
  
"Peckish?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah you know hungry,"  
  
"Ok get you now," She smiled.  
  
Buffy put her hand in Spike's.  
  
"Let's go down then," She said pulling his arm.  
  
"Wait, Buffy, there is something I want to give you first," He said.  
  
"Oh Spike, didn't you give me that several times today already," She sighed.  
  
"No! Not that, it's not me with the dirty mind around here I swear," he grimaced.  
  
Letting go of her hand, he reached into the pocket of his leather duster, which was lying on the end of the bed. He held a red velvet box in his hand. Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I've had this in my pocket for a couple of weeks now, been waiting for the right moment," he said.  
  
Buffy touched the heavy silver ring, which already lay on her ring finger.  
  
"Oh, Spike! You didn't have to, I love the ring you gave me on the day you proposed to me," she cried.  
  
"I wanted something better for you," He said handing her the little box.  
  
Buffy opened the lid and gasped at the beautiful ring that lay inside. It was an antique gold ring set with diamonds and a blood red ruby in its centre. Spike looked at her expectantly, Buffy looked into Spike's eyes and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"I love it and I love you," She said, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"However did you afford it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I didn't nick it, if that's what you are worrying about, I got a job," He said awkwardly.  
  
"What! The big bad in the workforce?" She choked  
  
"Very funny, as a matter of a fact I was doing bar work for Willie when you were out on patrol in the evenings. Plus I got a really good deal from a demon I know, the payments might take forever, but vampire here, not going anywhere anytime soon," He told her self-consciously.  
  
He smiled. Buffy held the box out to Spike.  
  
"Put it on for me," She asked shyly.  
  
Spike slipped his ring off her finger and placed it back on his own. He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger; it fitted perfectly, much to his relief. Buffy held her hand up and looked at the ring.  
  
"It's so beautiful," She said  
  
"Yes you are," He said, looking at Buffy.  
  
They were lost in each other's eyes, their lips almost touching, when a voice called upstairs.  
  
"Dinner is ready,".  
  
"Your mom has great timing," sulked Spike.  
  
"Come on, I had better wake Giles," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley rode the elevator into the bowels of the initiative. He wasn't in the best of moods. The doors slid open and he marched into the giant underground complex. He spied professor Walsh at one of the over sized computers.  
  
"Agent Finn," She greeted him.  
  
"Professor Walsh," He replied.  
  
"Well, have you anything to report about the civilian and hostile 17?" She asked.  
  
"I followed the woman, she entered the Espresso Pump at 1700 hrs and used a terminal there for about half an hour. And then due to an unforeseen incident, I lost sight of the target,"  
  
Professor Walsh stared at Riley for nearly a full minute before speaking.  
  
"Finn I am worried about you, I had a talk with Forrest this afternoon. He seems to think you are obsessed with this girl," She said.  
  
"They are up to something I tell you. There is definitely something wrong with Buffy, she is freakishly strong, plus she dates vampires!" he told her forcefully.  
  
Professor Walsh considered his words for a moment.  
  
"Ok Finn, get me something concrete and then I will assign you your own squad to bring them in for observation," She replied.  
  
Riley turned away, a smug smile spread across his face.  
  
TBC 


	4. It's Not A lie, It's an Equivocation Cha...

Chapter 4  
  
"It's not a lie it's an Equivocation"  
  
Buffy guided Giles to his seat at the dinner table, taking her place next to Spike. She gazed at Spike watching his long beautiful hands as they played about nervously with the napkin. Buffy caught one of his hands in her own to still the movement; smiling and unable to help herself she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. Giles shuddered in the seat across from them.  
  
"I heard that, please refrain from kissing at the table, it's not very good for my appetite," sighed Giles.  
  
Joyce was the last to sit down; she served Giles his food and passed the plate to him.  
  
"There you go Rupert," She said.  
  
She turned her attention to Buffy who was helping herself from the serving dishes.  
  
"How was your day honey?" She asked Buffy.  
  
"Fine thanks mom, been doing at bit of research about some of those soldier types we've been seeing around here; the ones who took Spike," answered Buffy.  
  
"Yes, they changed him for the better. As good as Spike can get that is," Said Giles sarcastically.  
  
Everyone sitting at the table ignored Giles's comments. Joyce was glad of the pinging of the microwave, audible from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, that will be Spike's dinner," She said.  
  
"I'll get it mum," said Spike, rising from his seat.  
  
Giles choked on his broccoli. He opened his mouth to say something about Spike's calling Joyce mum, when Joyce placed a hand on Giles's sleeve.  
  
"Don't Rupert, I don't mind really. He is Buffy's choice and I think it's kind of sweet; his calling me mum," said Joyce.  
  
Joyce looked over at Buffy, and smiled. Buffy returned the gesture, trying to conceal her inner turmoil at the great deception that she and Spike were planning.  
  
Spike seated himself back at the table with his mug of warmed blood.  
  
"So did I miss anything?" He grinned.  
  
"No, but I was about to tell everyone that you are coming on patrol with me tonight," Buffy replied.  
  
"Why is he going with you? It's not as if he can help or anything, he can't even fight a puppy since he got chipped," said Giles.  
  
"Maybe I want the company, it can get quite lonely on patrol sometimes. It's not as if I can ask any one else is it?" Buffy replied  
  
"Point taken, but I think you will be distracted having him there," argued Giles.  
  
Buffy smiled at her sightless mentor.  
  
"Do you really think this is the first time he has ended up on patrol with me?" She asked.  
  
"Well it's the first I have heard of it," Said Giles.  
  
Spike winked at Buffy. He sipped at his mug of warm blood; his game face appeared as he drank the tepid liquid. Buffy touched his lumpy forehead and trailed a finger down his cheek.  
  
"Well, we had better be off. It is dark enough out there," Said Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Spike rose from the table in unison, Buffy bent over her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See ya later mom," she said  
  
"But, Buffy you have hardly touched your dinner," said Joyce.  
  
"Don't worry I will grab something later," She smiled.  
  
Spike patted Giles on the shoulder "See you later old mate,"  
  
Giles nodded vaguely and continued with his meal. The front door closed as Buffy and Spike exited the house.  
  
Alone with Joyce, Giles voiced his concern.  
  
"Those two are up to something, I know my slayer and I know for a fact that this is the first time Spike has accompanied her on patrol," He said.  
  
Joyce sat there looking at Giles; she was starting to get the first pangs of indigestion.  
  
"Well maybe it's nothing more than Buffy says it is. I know she has missed Willow and Xander dreadfully these past few months, even with Spike being here," Said Joyce.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy entered one of the many graveyards that seemed to be so plentiful in Sunnydale. He spun Buffy round to face him.  
  
"So when you told your mum that you were going to grab something later; did you have anything in mind?" He asked, running his tongue along his lower lip.  
  
Buffy playfully thumped him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, slayer that hurt," said Spike rubbing his arm.  
  
"I meant it when I said I wasn't going to let you distract me from the job," She smiled, trying to take the sting out of her actions.  
  
Spike pouted.  
  
"Plenty of time for grabbing tomorrow night, after the wedding Spike; so you can keep your hands to your self until the wedding night," Buffy said, firmly.  
  
Spike frowned and opened his mouth about to protest; suddenly he was knocked to the ground by something attacking him from behind. He lay there for a second dazed, before seeing his aggressor launch it's self at Buffy. It was a large Zauber demon, all fangy and dripping copious amounts of mucus from its large muscular frame. Buffy made contact with the creature.  
  
"Ewww! You ever heard of using a tissue when you have a cold?" She quipped.  
  
Her irony was lost on the demon, as she didn't speak "Zauber". She landed a spin kick on his chest, but due to the slipperiness of her opponent, she ended up on the ground next to Spike. The Zauber jumped on Buffy keeping her pinned to the earth. She struggled trying to wrest him off her, but he was just too slimy. Claws extended from the demon's gnarled fingers trying to reach for her throat.  
  
"Buffy!" said Spike anxiously, seeing her desperate struggle.  
  
"The weapons bag!" She said.  
  
Spike saw the bag resting against a tombstone; he quickly removed an axe from it. Buffy was still locked in her life and death struggle against the powerful demon; its hands had closed around her throat.  
  
"Spike kill it," She wheezed.  
  
"I can't pet, the chip!" he said desperately  
  
"If you don't there will be no honeymoon in Vegas, bit hard without a bride," She choked.  
  
Spike knew it was up to him. He brought the axe over his head closing his eyes against the intense pain, which was about to hit him. The axe bore down on the Zauber's neck slicing the head cleanly from its body. Spike dropped the axe, placing his hand against his forehead, waiting for the pain that never came. He opened his eyes in wonderment.  
  
"No pain!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Buffy.  
  
She pushed the demon's corpse off her and wiped her gooey hands on the grass.  
  
"I can kill demons!" exclaimed Spike.  
  
He reached out a hand and helped Buffy to her feet. "Buffy, I can still kill things," he said Jubilantly.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't break out the party streamers, but what if your chip has stopped working?" She asked.  
  
"Hadn't thought of that love," He said frowning.  
  
"Punch Me," said Buffy  
  
"What? I am not hitting you," whispered Spike in shock.  
  
"You never used to have a problem with it before," said Buffy.  
  
As quick as lightening Buffy punched Spike on the nose. Spike reeled from the pain, he grabbed his bleeding nose and let out a roar as his face morphed into it's demon visage. He lunged mindlessly at Buffy, wailing as white-hot pain seared across his forehead. Buffy ran to him, placing her arms around him, pulling his head down on her shoulder, holding him until the pain started to subside.  
  
Spike lifted his head to look at her; his eyes were watering.  
  
"Ok now?" She asked.  
  
Spike nodded, noticing the red welts on her neck. He touched a finger to the bloody scratches.  
  
"What about you?" He said.  
  
"I have had worse they will heal," she said, looking at her blood on his finger.  
  
"No tasting okay?" She said sternly.  
  
"As if I would," Said Spike, trying to look hurt.  
  
"Better put this away," said Spike leaning down to pick up the axe, he put the finger in his mouth.  
  
"Spike!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" He said, looking the epitome of innocence.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Let's go home, I think there has been enough excitement for one evening,"  
  
She slipped her still slightly slimy hand in his, and they left. The Zauber demon had already started to dissolve into a glutinous muck on the ground.  
  
Riley came out of the bushes, pulling off his balaclava.  
  
"So that's your game," he hissed.  
  
He had hoped they were up to something a little more cunning than getting married. He was still sure his findings would be of interest to professor Walsh, especially the fact that hostile 17 was fully capable of fighting his own kind; demons.  
  
He had almost given himself away when he had seen Buffy fighting for her life and had been about to assist her when "Spike" had taken charge. As much as he resented Buffy, he couldn't just stand by and see her hurt. One thing that puzzled him though, was the fact that she hadn't been that shocked when they were attacked. No girly histrionics or screaming, and hey that axe was hardly standard issue. She must have some demon knowledge, he reasoned, otherwise what was she doing with a vampire? There were questions he needed answering, it didn't look as if anything else was going to happen here tonight. He turned and headed back towards his dorm and the initiative.  
  
TBC 


	5. Things can only get better, can't they? ...

Chapter 5  
  
Things Can Only Get Better  
  
Buffy burst through the front door, Spike following in her wake. Joyce and Giles were seated together on the sofa.  
  
"Hey you two, hope your not getting any of the old feelings back for each other," Buffy laughed,  
  
Joyce shot up off the sofa. "Hi Buffy, what happened to you?" asked her mom, taking in her daughters dishevelled appearance.  
  
"No big; Spike and I just ran into a Zauber demon," She shrugged  
  
Giles sat forward on the sofa "Really? What happened? I could do with the excitement, things have been pretty dead on the hell mouth of late," said Giles.  
  
"I really have to take a shower and burn these clothes, Spike can fill you in," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned and ran up the stairs. Joyce and Giles waited expectantly for Spike to begin. At that moment Shakespeare poked his head around the kitchen door and whined.  
  
"Looks like the mutt needs the loo," said Spike, secretly glad to be relieved of the third degree.  
  
He looked at Giles "Wanna come for a walk mate? It is your bleedin' dog after all," asked Spike.  
  
Spike went to get the dog's harness and fastened Shakespeare into it.  
  
"Go on Giles, the fresh air will do you good," encouraged Joyce.  
  
Giles sighed and rose unsteadily from the sofa, he knew when he was out voted.  
  
"Okay, okay, could someone get me my coat?" He asked.  
  
"Already here," said Joyce, placing the jacket in his outstretched hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike stayed close to Giles as they walked down Revello Drive. He glanced at Buffy's former watcher, a look of concentration etched on his face as he let himself be guided by his dog.  
  
Giles had not been himself for months now. At first after Willow had gone away, he had been hopeful, that Xander would soon find her. However, as the months had passed hope had changed into bitterness. He hated having to be so reliant on the aid of others.  
  
Spike fumbled about in his jacket for his smokes, he found them and lit up, exhaling deeply.  
  
"Found out something interesting tonight," Spike told Giles.  
  
"About the demon?" asked Giles  
  
"No, but it did involve a demon; me, I found out that I'm not quite as toothless as every body thought," Said Spike.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Giles, somewhat puzzled.  
  
"You got yourself a new demon fighter, oh don't worry humans are still a no- no. But, if I hadn't gone on patrol tonight, you would have been searching for a new chosen one," Spike replied  
  
"Thank you; Spike," muttered Giles.  
  
The vampire's eyes widened, he shook his head wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. These were the first friendly words he had had from Giles, and he felt oddly touched by them.  
  
"Think nothing of it," He said quietly.  
  
They both settled into a companionable silence.  
  
*Watcher and vampire on a midnight stroll, Dru would appreciate that one* Spike thought to himself.  
  
"I understand you better than you think mate," He said to Giles.  
  
"How so?" asked Giles.  
  
"I was stuck in a wheelchair for months after Buffy dropped a church organ on me. Hated it, had to rely on Dru for everything. Worst bloody time of my unlife, even had her bringing me dogs to feed on," he grinned.  
  
Giles chuckled  
  
"I never knew that, guess you do understand me. I hate this incapacity; if we find Willow, she will have to do some sort of forgetting spell on me, because I am not sure if I can forgive her for these past few months," said Giles.  
  
Spike patted Giles on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you really think Willow has any idea of what she has done?" He asked  
  
"Looking at it from your point of view, you would be Willow's champion. Nevertheless, while we are getting things off our chests, although it pains me to admit it, Buffy has been happier since Willow's spell. And a lot of that is down to you Spike," He finished awkwardly.  
  
"We will have to go on these walks a bit more often mate; it certainly improves your mood. And just for reference the spell only affected you and Xander, Buffy and I have immunity, being a slayer and a vampire," He growled.  
  
Giles sighed, this was one argument he had no chance of winning.  
  
"That's enough for one night, shall we make our way back?" Said Giles, a little wearily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike entered the Bedroom, drooling at the sight that was Buffy. She was asleep on the bed wrapped in a fluffy bath towel. He took off his coat and laid it at the foot of the bed. Working his way up the bed until he was face to face with her. He blew on her exposed neck, the coolness of his breath caused her skin to pucker and she shivered.  
  
"Nice try Spike, but your bed is on the floor tonight," She muttered sleepily.  
  
For the first time since entering the room, he noticed the pile of blankets and pillows on the bedroom floor. He sat up in indignation.  
  
"Come on pet, have a heart," He pleaded  
  
Buffy opened her eyes  
  
"It's traditional, the bride and groom always spend the night before the wedding apart. Besides if you sleep on here with me, we know how that will work out," She replied.  
  
Spike grinned "Would that be so very bad love?"  
  
"Spike please!" She pleaded  
  
"Ok, I know when I am defeated, it will give me plenty of time to rest up for the big night. So you had better make sure you get a good nights sleep, because you won't be getting much tomorrow," he promised.  
  
Spike settled down on the hard floor in his makeshift bed. Oh well, he had slept in worse places. He closed his eyes conjuring up images in his head of the days to come, and he swiftly fell asleep with a big silly grin on his face.  
  
The day of their wedding, dawned bright and warm. Buffy awoke and stretched with feline grace, she looked lovingly at the figure still fast asleep on the floor. Spike muttered something in his sleep and turned over. He looked most uncomfortable, Buffy's heart melted at the sight of him, after this night, this wonderful man would be hers, heart, body and soul. Well maybe not soul she thought forlornly, but two out of three wasn't bad.  
  
She looked at her watch on the bedside table. It was 9am, Buffy's eyes widened in alarm. She scrambled out of bed. There was still so much to do. After a quick shower, Buffy hurried downstairs. Giles was already out of bed. Dressed and shaved, looking very much like the Giles of old.  
  
"Hey Giles, what's up?" She asked.  
  
Buffy couldn't help the rush of tears that stung her eyes. Seeing him like this was like all her Christmases coming at once, well almost.  
  
"Morning Buffy, thought I might go to the public library today, was told they have excellent resources for people with my um disabilities," He said  
  
Buffy smiled sadly, and wiped away a tear.  
  
"That's great Giles you have spent too long indoors," said Buffy.  
  
"You are right, I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. I have to have faith that Xander and Anya will find Willow, even if they don't life still has to go on," He smiled.  
  
Buffy fondly kissed her watcher on the cheek.  
  
"I am getting some coffee, want some?" She asked.  
  
"No thanks tea is more my poison," He said, holding up his mug.  
  
The kitchen was empty; Joyce had already left for work. Buffy felt a sharp disappointment lance through her; she really hoped her mom wouldn't be late home from the gallery tonight. She felt terrible for deceiving every one, but this was the only road left open to them. Buffy really needed to see her mom before leaving; it was after all her wedding day. After a quick look at the clock, Buffy gulped down her hot coffee; only narrowly missing first degree burns to her mouth. Slopping the remains down on the counter, she left through the backdoor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bell rang out as Buffy entered the magic shop. A young girl she had never seen before, beamed at her nervously from behind the counter. Buffy smiled back and approached her.  
  
"Hi," said Buffy  
  
"How can I help you?" asked the girl.  
  
"I am looking for something special; I am getting married tonight and I know it's leaving it a bit late, but I am looking for a present for my husband to be," said Buffy.  
  
The girl looked dreamily at her.  
  
"Awww that's so sweet, what kind of things is he into? I need some ideas here," said the girl.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment  
  
"Well he likes leather, not adverse to the odd bit of jewellery,"  
  
Buffy looked at the girl who had started to frown at her description.  
  
"Oh, but not in a biker sense," She reassured her.  
  
"Well, we have a wide selection over here in this glass cabinet," She said, ushering Buffy over to one of the display cases.  
  
About an hour and hundred necklaces later, Buffy still had not found anything to catch her eye, there were only a handful left. Then at the very back of the cabinet, she finally found the perfect one, reaching in she removed it and held it up to the light. It had a long silver chain with a most unusual pendant attached to it. It was a strange looking stone with a symbol etched into it, and when held to the light it emitted a bluish glow.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful, I'll take it!" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"It is very nice, do you want it gift wrapped?" asked the girl, enthusiastically.  
  
Buffy left the magic shop, her wedding gift to Spike safely tucked away in her bag. She walked dreamily past a few shops. Stopping dead in her tracks outside a wedding dress shop. Placing her hands on the glass, she peered inside. It looked like an Aladdin's cave of goodies; in all the excitement, she couldn't believe she had forgotten an outfit. Just a little something she reasoned to herself, as she entered the shop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time Buffy arrived home, she felt like her feet no longer belonged to her body. Dropping her shopping bags in the hall, she collapsed onto the sofa. The house was quiet.  
  
"Spike!" She called out.  
  
"Upstairs pet," He replied  
  
Buffy wearily dragged herself up off the sofa and trudged upstairs. She started to open the door.  
  
"Don't come in!" Spike said  
  
Buffy hesitated at the doorway.  
  
"What's the matter Spike?" She asked, imagining all sorts of disasters.  
  
"Nothing bad, it will just ruin the surprise, and it's bad luck," he said  
  
"Oh Spike, that only applies to seeing the bride in her dress before its time," She giggled, opening the door slightly.  
  
"Buffy! I humoured you about the separate sleeping arrangements," He reminded her.  
  
"Ok Spike, don't have a mental," She snapped, walking off to the bathroom.  
  
Spike smiled as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a beautiful black tuxedo, on loan from Giles's wardrobe. *Well the old git would never miss it would he? * Spike thought to himself. He fastened the black bow tie; it took some time as he had sadly got out of practise with it. Wishing more than ever that he had a reflection to work with. He quickly stripped off his 'borrowed suit' and carefully folded it, and placed it in Buffy's now empty weapons bag.  
  
"Spike, I am coming in now," Said Buffy, pushing her way into their room.  
  
"Be my guest goldilocks," Spike purred  
  
Buffy squealed as she entered the room, and saw Spike standing there in his naked glory. Her face turning red as her eyes betrayed her, and they travelled the length of his magnificent body.  
  
"See anything you like the look of Love?" He leered.  
  
"No!" She said, clearing her head of its lust filled thoughts.  
  
Buffy grabbed a robe off the chair in the corner, throwing it at Spike.  
  
"You are a pig Spike," She grinned,  
  
"So you keep telling me," he replied.  
  
Spike put on the robe and sat down on the bed.  
  
"There's lots still to do, and very little time left and I have a note to write to mom. I can't do this without your help," She pleaded  
  
"Just tell me what you need," He said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Suns going down love, it's time to go," Spike said, gently.  
  
He touched Buffy on the arm, she jumped. Her thoughts at that moment, were far from her bedroom.  
  
"Sorry ,I was in another world for a moment. Oh Spike I am so disappointed, neither mom nor Giles are home yet," She wailed.  
  
Spike pulled her to him, as she cried.  
  
"It's probably for the best, how would you explain bursting into tears at the thought of going on patrol?" He reasoned.  
  
Buffy smiled at his words "Yeah I suppose you are right"  
  
Spike picked up the weapons bag off the floor.  
  
"Shall we go then love?" He asked  
  
Buffy took one last look around her home; the next time she entered here, she would be Mrs Lovejoy. It was a sobering thought. She linked her arm through Spike's.  
  
"Let's do it," She said.  
  
TBC 


	6. Viva Las Vegas Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Viva Las Vegas  
  
Giles returned home to a silent house. After unleashing Shakespeare, he made his way to the kitchen and felt around for the tea jar. He was fine on his own, as long as people remembered to put things back in their proper places. As he felt this was not one of those occasions; he abandoned his efforts, returning to the lounge. He sat down waiting for someone to come home. Rubbing his sightless tired eyes, Giles soon dozed off.  
  
"Giles wake up," said Joyce, gently shaking him.  
  
"What is it?" He said, sleepily rousing.  
  
"Just got off the phone; some man from the magic shop called. Must admit, he wasn't making a lot of sense," She replied.  
  
"Well tell me what he said," He encouraged.  
  
"First; he rambled on about how it had taken him all afternoon, to get my number from the name on some credit card receipt,"  
  
"Yes, yes," said Giles, a little more impatiently than he had intended.  
  
"Seems a new girl sold a pendant today, to someone fitting Buffy's description; he was concerned it may be a mistake," She said.  
  
Giles leaned forward on the sofa; a sense of dread settled in his chest.  
  
"Why did he think it might be a mistake?" he asked.  
  
"They said it had the symbol of a goddess on it or something, gave me a name; now what was it?"  
  
She frowned hard trying to remember exactly what the man had said.  
  
"Now Joyce, do try to be exact please," Giles said, urgently.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know what it was now; Frigg; yes, that's it Frigg! She said, triumphantly.  
  
"Oh dear," Said the watcher, turning pale.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, seeing the alarm on Giles's face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Spike, hurry the taxi is waiting on the other side of the cemetery, we don't want to miss it," Buffy said  
  
"Nag, nag, we aren't even wed yet either," He frowned.  
  
"Well the longer we spend around here, the more chance we have of being stopped by someone," She replied.  
  
"Stop panicking Buff, no one will find that note for hours, besides there are about a million wedding chapels in Vegas," He said, attempting to soothe her.  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect," She whined  
  
"It will be love," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
They made their way through the cemetery; the taxi was waiting, exactly where they had arranged. Buffy realised she had been holding her breath; afraid that some unseen force would stop them. Such was her urgency to be joined to this wonderful blonde vampire, at her side. Spike was ever the gentleman, as he opened the door of the cab for her, and she got in. Normally she resisted such displays of chivalry, but coming from Spike, she found it sweet and endearing. As Spike sat down beside her, she shivered noticeably; an icy chill ran down her spine.  
  
"What is it? Sweetheart; are you cold? Spike asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
The moment was forgotten, as the driver turned round in his seat, "Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Sunnydale International," She answered.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise "We're flying there?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, I thought it would be the safest bet; I know it's only a few hours from here and we could have hired a car, but the way I drive, I had serious doubts about us getting there in one piece, She smiled.  
  
"Could have asked me, I am a good driver. Been doing it long enough; learnt to drive back in the 1900's," He pouted  
  
Buffy coughed, reminding him of the fact that they had an audience. Spike grinned at his mistake, and made a zipping motion across his mouth. It had the effect of drawing Buffy's attention to his lips; giving him a heated look, she launched herself at him. Buffy was past caring, if they were alone or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley followed the taxi as close as he could, so that the occupants would not be aware they were being tailed. Judging from what he could see going on in the back seat; they wouldn't have noticed an apocalypse. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, as he was forced to witness the sickening display. Hell, he'd not even kissed her. Instead he had chosen to go slowly, out of respect for the fact, she had so recently been let down by Parker. Buffy Summers was a tease; he decided in his warped revenge fuelled mind. She and her inhuman lover were going to pay. He noticed from the signs along the highway, that they were headed for Sunnydale International. Good job I packed an over night bag, He thought to himself smugly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Giles, what is it? Tell me!" Joyce said, losing her usual calm manner.  
  
Giles sighed, reaching for his absent glasses out of time old habit.  
  
"Frigg is a goddess, from Nordic mythology, she was Odin's wife; she protected a man's marriage and," He halted, blushing.  
  
"And?" She pleaded.  
  
"She made him fertile," He finished.  
  
Joyce breathed an audible sigh of relief. She couldn't help laughing. "Well that's okay, there are no married men here to worry about," She said.  
  
Giles joined in the laughter.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Besides the wearer of the pendant has to call the goddess's name, to invoke her powers,"  
  
Giles relaxed back onto the sofa, smiling at his earlier panic.  
  
"What are her powers; besides the virility thing? Joyce enquired.  
  
"Well, legend has it; that by calling on her name on the wedding night, would bless the happy couple with children, she also sees the future, but cannot reveal it," He supplied  
  
Joyce looked at her watch; it was getting late. Time to be getting dinner she thought. Buffy was sure to be home soon, that's if she hadn't gone straight on patrol, as she was sometimes known to. Spike was usually willing to lend a hand in the kitchen; Joyce walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Spike!" She called up. She waited a few seconds, getting no reply.  
  
"Don't think they are home at the moment," answered Giles from the living room.  
  
"Funny, it's only six forty-five the sun had barely set by the time I arrived home," said Joyce, puzzled.  
  
"Maybe they have plans for the evening, and decided to get the patrolling out of the way early," He reasoned.  
  
"I don't know, call it mother's intuition, but I have a feeling something is not quite right," said Joyce  
  
Joyce climbed the stairs, and knocked loudly on Buffy's door. Something she had learned to do after an unfortunate incident; not long after Spike had first moved in.  
  
"Buffy, Spike?" She called.  
  
Receiving no answer; Joyce turned the handle and opened the door slowly. The room was in a mess. Draws were open; clothing lay all over the bed. Her heart was in her mouth at the sight. Her eyes stopping on a white envelope resting, on a pile of clothing. She gasped. They must have run away, she didn't think Buffy would do that to her again, not after the last time. Her hands trembling, she reached out for the envelope, hastily tearing it open, not wanting to prolong the agony. As she read the words, tears slid down her cheeks, in relief and dismay at the same time.  
  
"Oh Buffy," She sobbed, aloud.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're here Miss," The taxi driver said.  
  
Getting no reply, he knocked loudly on the glass. The couple broke apart.  
  
"Oh sorry," Buffy said breathlessly, handing the driver the fare.  
  
She looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. They were way behind schedule. She had forgotten about the early evening traffic. They were going to have to make a run for it. Buffy almost physically removed Spike from the taxi, in her haste to be gone.  
  
"What's the hurry love?" he asked.  
  
"If we don't get moving, we'll miss our flight," She said, desperately.  
  
They made a mad dash into the airport; the last call for their flight came over the loudspeaker. Riley pulled in, just in time to witness them running through the main doors. He had no option, but to park in front of the airport's main entrance. Leaving the door of his vehicle open, he grabbed his bag off the passenger seat, and ran after them. To his surprise, his view was blocked, by the biggest police officer he had ever seen.  
  
"You can't park that here!" he boomed.  
  
"I am on official government business; let me pass!" demanded Riley.  
  
"I don't care, if you are the White House Chief of Staff, no parking! Let's see some I.D," replied the officer, looking Riley up and down.  
  
Riley searched around in his jacket. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, his fumblings becoming more urgent, as he was unable to locate the missing wallet. "Would you believe, I left it in my other pants?" Riley asked, attempting to push past the man.  
  
The officer stood firm like a tree, and grabbed Riley's forearm twisting it behind him. He then slammed him against the hood of his own car. He was cuffed in an instant.  
  
"Spread em'!" demanded the officer.  
  
Riley had no choice, but to comply. His anger had grown way beyond boiling point.  
  
"I'll have your job for this;" he hissed at the cop.  
  
"Yeah, yeah", He said indifferently, pausing mid sentence, as he pulled a gun from the back of Riley's pants. "This is all the I.D. I need". He said smugly, talking into his radio "Send a car, got a live one here; caught him trying to enter the airport with a firearm,"  
  
Riley relaxed against the hood of his car in defeat. He knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight. After what seemed like an eternity later, he was hauled off into the back of the patrol car.  
  
"I'd better get my phone call, when we get where we are going!" Yelled Riley.  
  
"You will get it, when we are good and ready, now shut up!" Replied the officer  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow; that was close, luckily they let us take the bags on as hand luggage," Buffy panted.  
  
Spike put the bags away in the overhead compartments and settled down in the seat next to Buffy. The announcement for them to fasten their seat belts came over the speaker. Spike looked at the two ends, trying desperately to fasten them. He looked at Buffy imploringly. A thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"Spike is this your first time on a plane?" She asked  
  
"Maybe," he mumbled, "Could you?" He asked, holding up the two ends.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, fastening him into his seat. She had just assumed that having been around so long, he must have flown before. Glancing at him again, she thought she saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, it will be okay baby," She said, taking his hand in hers.  
  
The engines started up, and Spike gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"Close your eyes and think about the honeymoon, that will help take your mind off things," She suggested  
  
"Yeah, what an excellent idea", He agreed.  
  
Spike relaxed his hold on Buffy's hand, as the plane took off, lost in pleasant thoughts. As the aircraft levelled out, the sign came on for them to remove their seatbelts. Buffy freed herself, then Spike.  
  
"Hey, you can open your eyes now," She said.  
  
"Shhhh, I was just getting to the part of the honeymoon, where you come out of the bathroom, dressed in the shortest negligee I have ever seen," He grinned opening his beautiful blue eyes; raising her hand to his lips he kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Wish hard enough and it just might come true," She said, shyly.  
  
"I love you Buffy Summers," He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, William Lovejoy," She smiled at him.  
  
Spike looked at her keenly  
  
"Feel like joining the mile high club?" he asked  
  
"Not a hope in hell Spike!" How did you know about that?" She asked, thumping his arm.  
  
"There are a lot of things I know about, that I haven't tried before. Want to further my education?" He winked saucily at her.  
  
He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get any, until they were legally wed. This was going to be one long flight. Settling down in the seat, he closed his eyes deciding to get some rest, he quickly fell asleep.  
  
He awoke an hour later, with a start, as the plane jolted onto the runway. He looked over at Buffy, she was fast asleep. He leaned in closer to her, listening to her breathing. Unable to resist the soft pink lips, he covered them with his own. Buffy was the first mortal he had been with; he would never get tired of the feel of her warmth and her heartbeat. The blood pumping around her body, oh the blood, he thought.  
  
Buffy's eyes flew open, disorientated for a moment. She looked into a pair of yellow demonic eyes, rearing back in alarm.  
  
"Spike, check the lumpies!" She hissed.  
  
Spike's hand flew to his forehead "Sorry pet, got a bit carried away. Any way, thought you might like to know that we're here, "  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
A/N  
  
Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. If you are as ignorant about Norse gods as I am, Frigg really is a goddess who in legend stood for all the things Giles quotes in the story. I am not clever enough to make that up lol! 


	7. Living The Dream Chapter 7

A/N had to do a bit of research for this chapter, after all, I am English and what I know about Vegas would fill a postage stamp! The Hotel in the story does exist but I have renamed it. Do not want to be sued! Expect lots of Spuffiness in this chapter; after all it is their wedding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Living The Dream  
  
They rode in the taxi, in awed silence, at what they were about to do. Spike flinched a little at the flashing lights, as they drove down the strip. Every thing here was harsh and bright and loud. Buffy glanced at his profile; he looked paler in the brilliance: she wondered at his thoughts as they neared their destination. Her stomach was a mass of butterflies of pre- wedding jitters. There was so much trust in those two little words "I do". Spike turned to look at her as if sensing her inner turmoil.  
  
"You okay love?" He asked  
  
"Never better, really!" She assured him.  
  
"Good, cos you looked like you were going to your own execution," he smiled  
  
"It's nothing, all brides get the pre-wedding nerves. I am kinda sad mom and Giles can't be here," she replied.  
  
The taxi started to slow as it drew up out side a huge medieval looking castle, turrets and all. "Camelot Towers," Said the driver.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike expectantly, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Bleedin' hell!" he exclaimed  
  
Buffy squeezed his arm "I knew you would love it!" She replied, with a sigh of contentment.  
  
"Er, yeah pet it's great," He said, a little lost for words.  
  
They entered the foyer of the hotel; it was a mass of activity. Some members of staff were sporting full medieval costume. They looked like right wankers in Spike's opinion. He wasn't saying anything though; he didn't want to be the one to take away Buffy's evident excitement at their surroundings. She tugged on the sleeve of his coat and pulled him towards the main desk. A flustered little man stood behind it, he looked a comical figure in his knight's armour, obviously a couple of sizes too big for him. He looked at the advancing couple and pasted a welcome smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Mr Jenkins, hotel manager. How may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Miss Summers, we have bookings, and we're getting married tonight," She said beaming at Spike.  
  
The man ran his finger down the hotel registry, "Ah yes, you booked the 'Legendary Love Package, room 201," He smiled as he removed a bunch of keys from a hook. He made eye contact with one of the young men standing in the hotel foyer.  
  
"Have the extras I ordered been delivered to our room yet?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes madam they all arrived this afternoon," he assured her. "This is Roger," He said pointing to the nervous looking young man, who was waiting for instruction. "He will show you to your room".  
  
As the elevator took them up to their floor, the young man smiled at them. "First time in Vegas?" He asked.  
  
"First time anywhere really," Buffy admitted.  
  
"Oh, I've been around you know; spent a bit of time in Asia and Europe," Said Spike.  
  
"Quite the traveller, you're English aren't you?" asked the boy.  
  
"How d'ya guess?" Asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
Roger flushed and turned to face the lift doors.  
  
"Spike! Play nice," She whispered warningly  
  
He was instantly contrite.  
  
"Sorry pet, guess I have a case of the pre-wedding jitters too, I need a fag!" He said smiling at her.  
  
Roger made a choking sound in his little corner. Buffy looked at Spike wide-eyed, and turned to Roger.  
  
"Sorry my fiancé means a cigarette, they call them fags in England. It can be confusing," She said apologetically.  
  
Left alone at last in their room, Spike flopped down in a chair and lit up a cigarette, he looked around appreciatively. Buffy looked at the size of the bed dominating the room. She walked over to it and jumped on it.  
  
"Wow, that's not a king size bed! You could fit a whole family on here," She said.  
  
"Sorry, but they're not invited. It might have a bit of an adverse effect on my performance," He grinned.  
  
He stubbed out his cigarette and lay on the bed, by her side. They looked into each other's eyes, he traced the shape of her face with one long finger. It started to work it's way down wards towards the edge of her top. Buffy captured the wayward digit and kissed it.  
  
" Nice try, but we have to get ready and I want to look my best for you," She said, looking at her watch and sliding off the bed.  
  
"You want to shower first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Might be an idea, once you get in a bathroom, anyone else is lucky to get a look in," He replied.  
  
"That is so not true!" She said huffily.  
  
"Okay! Keep your shirt on, no on second thoughts, take it off," Spike leered at her.  
  
"Spike!" she giggled.  
  
"Have a sense of humour my sweet," He said, before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Left alone, as she had planned, Buffy delved into her shoulder bag and pulled out the package she had bought earlier at the magic shop. A smile played around her lips as she touched the wrapping. Spike had given her so much these last six months; she just wanted to give something back. She placed the package in the bedside drawer and removed her outfit from the weapons bag. Buffy eyed it critically through its plastic covering; luckily it had not creased during the journey. Spike started whistling in the shower, she giggled, resisting the urge to join him.  
  
He appeared a short while later wrapped in a hotel bathrobe.  
  
"Bathroom's yours love," He smiled.  
  
Buffy melted at the sight of him. He looked younger with his wet tousled hair. Shaking off her lustful thoughts, Buffy quickly grabbed her toiletries bag and hid her outfit behind her back. She rushed past him and firmly closed the door. Spike removed his suit and laid it on the bed. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked  
  
"Delivery for Miss Summers," came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Spike opened the door, a woman held a large cardboard box in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Flowers for your wedding I believe; desk told me to bring them up," the woman replied.  
  
Spike took the box from her, but she continued to hover in the doorway.  
  
"What?" He asked impatiently, "Oh yeah, tip. Sorry I'm English we don't go in for tipping much," He smiled, handing the woman a bill.  
  
She looked at the dollar he had given her  
  
"So I see," she muttered under her breath, walking away in disgust.  
  
"Who was that hun?" Buffy called from the bathroom  
  
"Just some one with flowers pet," Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, could you pass them to me, but no looking okay!"  
  
She hid behind the door as he passed them into her.  
  
"Hang on a moment Spike,"  
  
She opened the box, and passed him a blood red rose for his buttonhole.  
  
"I am not wearing flowers for anyone, the big poof might have gone for that sort of thing, but not me!" He rebelled.  
  
Buffy's bottom lip trembled and her eyes misted over, hurt evident in her eyes. Spike cursed himself for his thoughtlessness. He sighed deeply.  
  
"I am so sorry sweetheart, of course I will wear the flower," He said taking it from her hand. "Now get ready woman, we have a wedding to attend!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's it then," Said Giles, as Joyce finished reading him Buffy's note.  
  
"It says they will be back in a couple of days, I guess we just sit and wait," She said.  
  
"I need a drink," Giles announced.  
  
"Good Idea, I'll get the glasses,"  
  
Joyce reappeared with a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses; she uncorked the wine and placed the glass in Giles's hand.  
  
"What shall we toast to?" She asked.  
  
"Why, the happy couple of course!" He said Quietly.  
  
Joyce clinked glasses with Giles's and drank it down in one shot. The harsh trill of the phone shattered the momentary silence. Joyce jumped at the sound; she rose from the sofa to answer it.  
  
"Maybe that's them," She said hopefully.  
  
She vanished into the kitchen to answer it. Reappearing swiftly with the handset in her grasp.  
  
"It's for you," She said, placing the receiver in his hand.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Willow; they've found her," She replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley sat in his cell, his head in his hands. Oh boy, what he was going to do to those two when he got out of here. The police had only allowed him his phone call a couple of hours ago. The only person he could think of to call was his friend Forrest. If word of this got out to Professor Walsh, he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble. He eyed the man in the corner of the cell; he was a big guy, well built and covered in a mass of tattoos. Riley didn't like the way the man had been staring at him for the last half hour. He quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He tensed as the man got up off his bunk and started to swagger towards him.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, what's your name then?" asked the man.  
  
Riley remained silent, instead looking at the floor his fists clenched by his sides.  
  
"Playing hard to get? I like that," The man leered.  
  
Both occupants of the cell turned towards the sound of the security doors opening. Forrest came in with one of the arresting officers; Riley breathed an inward sigh of relief at the sight of his friend.  
  
"Looks like I was here just in time to save your sorry ass," Forrest greeted him, looking over at Riley's cellmate.  
  
Riley slapped him on the back pleased to see him. "Thanks Forrest, let's get back to the Initiative," he said.  
  
They exited the police station. Forrest turned to him. "Sorry man you have been reassigned, I have your bags in the car: you are all packed,"  
  
"Why? Where?" Stuttered Riley.  
  
"As to the why, Professor Walsh decided your obsession with Buffy Summers was becoming unhealthy and a threat to the mission. She signed your papers personally; and as to the where; Columbia, you will be briefed when you get there. We have a chopper on standby right now," replied Forrest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike waited nervously in the wedding chapel. He cut a handsome figure in his black tuxedo. He pinned the rose to his Jacket, inhaling the delicate scent.  
  
"Oh my God! I am turning into peaches," He muttered under his breath.  
  
Placing his hand on the breast of his jacket he felt the reassuring bump of the ring that rested there. Buffy had truly thought of everything. "The Legendary Love" package she had booked, also included a selection of wedding rings to choose from. He had finally settled on a plain gold band, not wanting it to clash with her engagement ring. Glancing at the clock, he noted she was running late. Ok it was the bride's prerogative to be late, but what about the poor guy waiting?  
  
Buffy placed the wedding band she had chosen for Spike on her thumb. She stood outside the doors of the wedding chapel; waiting for the music to begin. She clasped her bouquet tightly as the first strains of "The wedding march" echoed from inside.  
  
Spike turned his head in anticipation as the doors behind him opened. He stood frozen to the spot, rational thought leaving him as he saw the vision that was his bride to be. Buffy slowly made her way down the aisle towards Spike. She looked radiant in an ankle length, ivory sleeveless dress. It fitted to her curves perfectly. The bodice was decorated with hundreds of tiny glass beads that sparkled as they caught the light. She wore her hair up, with red roses pinned into it. And a simple bouquet of the same was held in her hands. She came to a stop directly in front of him and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"You look like an angel," Spike whispered in her ear as they parted.  
  
"Seeing you look like that, makes me feel like a devil," She whispered back.  
  
They turned to face the Officiate, hand in hand. He welcomed the couple, giving them dire warnings of the solemnity of marriage. But they barely heard him as they devoured each other with their eyes.  
  
"I believe you have each composed your own marriage vows?" Asked the Officiate.  
  
"That's correct," replied Buffy.  
  
"Can I go first?" Spike requested.  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement, and smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"I had a thousand speeches, prepared in my head, to celebrate this perfect moment with you. I am no poet, not of worth anyway, but these words are from the heart," He sighed.  
  
When you are sad I will wipe your tears,  
  
When you are frightened I will calm your fears,  
  
When you are low I will give you hope,  
  
When you are lost, and can't see the light,  
  
I will be your beacon, shining in the night,  
  
This is my promise, I pledge to the end,  
  
Why you may ask?  
  
Because you are my lover, my wife, my friend.  
  
He finished his tribute, not daring to look at Buffy until that moment.  
  
"Buffy I know I am not perfect. I have been evil, but if you will have me and share your life with me, it would make me the happiest demon in existence," He finished.  
  
Tears streaked their way down Buffy's cheeks. The Officiate reached behind him for a box of tissues, obviously kept for such occasions. He handed one to Buffy.  
  
"Give me a moment ok?" She asked.  
  
She gave a Spike a watery smile. Who would have thought the "man" in front of her now, so hell bent on killing her just a few short months ago, could possibly be the same person. Buffy composed herself and began.  
  
Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth,  
  
Where my life was dark, you have brought light,  
  
In my darkest troubles, I looked for you, and you were there,  
  
You are truly my knight in shining armour,  
  
You may not realise it, but you have saved me, in so many ways,  
  
And I love you for that,  
  
I am honoured that you will have me as your wife,  
  
And I am proud to have you as my husband,  
  
I believe we were always meant to be, from the start,  
  
And I will always love you with all my heart.  
  
"I need a tissue too," Said Spike, wiping at his eyes.  
  
Buffy gently touched his wet cheek. They exchanged rings, each looking at the other as they slid the respective bands on the other's fingers.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada; I now pronounce you man and wife," Said the Officiate.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy into a deep kiss.  
  
The man smiled, this couple were going to make it, he could tell. Their vows were so heartfelt; the demon bit was a little puzzling, but then in his profession he had heard stranger.  
  
TBC 


	8. Let's Get It On Chapter 8

A/N. Just a recap really, The pendant Buffy gives Spike is of the Nordic goddess FRIGG, a man uttering her name on his wedding night is guaranteed fertility and children. She also has the gift of seeing the future, but never reveals it. I am sure you all remembered that any way LOL. On Buffy and Spike's return journey they land at Sunnydale airport, it makes more sense than LAX, after the helpful advice I was given by a reviewer. (Thank you, you know who you are) Thanks for the reviews all!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lets get it on  
  
They made their way to their hotel room in a haze of happiness; oblivious to the sounds around them. Buffy breathed a deep sigh of contentment as they walked down the corridor together, hand in hand with the man of her dreams.  
  
Spike struggled to open the door urgently as Buffy entwined her limbs and lips around her new husband. "Quit it Slayer! Unless you want to cause a public scandal; by me, STAKING YOU good and proper out here." He growled.  
  
"Promises, promises" She whispered against his neck while nibbling at its white skin.  
  
The door gave way as Spike finally managed to negotiate it. It swung open and took them both off balance; they fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Buffy was cushioned by the fall as she landed on top of Spike; she plundered his lips with her own. Little sighs of pleasure escaping from her. Spike broke the contact, bodily lifting her off of himself. Buffy moaned at the loss of his touch.  
  
"Spike!" She wailed.  
  
"As much as I want to play a round of here comes the bride pet; the door is still open," He smiled. "Don't want the whole hotel witnessing our wedding night bliss; do we?" He finished, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
Buffy struggled to her feet, assisted by her vampire lover. She supposed he was right: they didn't want to get thrown out at this time of night, and her dress was pretty restrictive, for the activities she had planned for the evening. Not that, it would be an issue for long.  
  
"Spike hon, I am going to go change into something more comfortable" She giggled. "I always wanted to say that corny line".  
  
She made her way over to the chest of drawers. Opening them, her eyes alighted on her gift for him; she decided now might be the moment to give it to him. Picking up the package, she turned to face him. On seeing the anxiety in her face, he rushed to her side.  
  
"What is it luv?" He asked.  
  
Buffy handed him the package "For you," she said simply.  
  
Spike took it, touching the black tissue paper it was wrapped in. He pulled at the wrappings, like an excited child at Christmas. Buffy watched him nervously, eager to witness his every emotion. He removed the lid of the box and looked inside for what seemed to Buffy, like an eternity. He raised his eyes to look at her; they were misty with unshed tears.  
  
"Spike! What is it? Don't you like it? We can always exchange it when we get back", She said.  
  
"Don't you dare, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; next to you that is," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"I am so glad you like it," she beamed at him.  
  
Spike couldn't quite stop the lone tear that escaped down his cheek. Buffy's gift moved him more than he could say, it was the only real present he'd received in his unlife; oh Dru had brought him sick little trophies from some of her kills, but this was different.  
  
Buffy touched the wetness on his face with point of one finger.  
  
"Sorry to be such a poof luv" He apologised.  
  
"Hey, that's okay; anyway I am going to get changed; so you can unwrap your other present". She said, running her hand down her body, leaving him in no doubt as to what the other gift was.  
  
As soon as Buffy closed the bathroom door, Spike tore his clothes off at lightening speed; he was of course, careful not to ruin Giles's suit; the shirt however did not fare so well, several buttons were ripped off in his haste. He took the pendant from the box and slipped it over his head. He admired it in the light, tracing the strange symbol etched on its surface. He arranged his naked form on the bed, trying to decide which pose screamed come and get me!  
  
Buffy emerged moments later from the bathroom. Her golden hair fell softly over one shoulder; she looked coyly over at Spike, who was shifting around on the bed, striking different poses. She smiled to herself, didn't he realise that he looked sexy whatever he did?  
  
Spike suddenly noticed Buffy standing in the doorway of the bathroom, in the sheerest garment he had ever seen. He reared back in delight at the sight of her loveliness; suddenly losing his balance, he fell off the bed, landing on one of the many rugs that adorned the room; feeling like a complete nit.  
  
"Frigg! Frigg! Oh Bollocks, Sodding hell!" Said a mortified Spike. No sooner than he had uttered these words, he felt a jolt of what felt like electricity. He started to feel incredibly Horney, which was not an unusual sensation for him, but this felt different some how.  
  
Buffy peered over the edge of the bed alluringly. "Are you ok Spike?" she said licking her lips at the site of his manly naked frame.  
  
He arose seductively from the floor, a hint of smile creeping over his lips, his gaze glinting with steadfast desire and something else that Buffy couldn't quite define, she didn't care, and she just knew how much she needed him.  
  
"Slayer," he drawled.  
  
Buffy responded to seductive timbre of his voice. He growled low in his throat and lunged at her knocking her onto the bed. His eyes looked a deeper blue, than she remembered, almost like they were glowing. Spike started to delicious things with her body, driving all thoughts of anything, but his touch from her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh hell!" exclaimed Giles, handing the receiver back to Joyce.  
  
"What's the news Rupert", she asked.  
  
Giles sat there for a moment, taking in what he had just heard. Xander was overjoyed at having found Willow, He felt a little relief himself, and he couldn't deny it. Why couldn't the news have come a few hours earlier, then maybe Buffy and Spike would have postponed the wedding until they had got Willow back in Sunnydale. It was so much more complicated now.  
  
"Xander and Anya are bringing Willow home, apparently she cannot break the spell from where she is; it has been in place too long", he replied.  
  
"So you mean that every one who was a effected by it, has to be present when she reverses it?" asked Joyce.  
  
"That's the long and the short of it, yes, the longer a spell has been cast, the more powerful it becomes," He answered.  
  
Joyce remained silent as she took in the new information. She was worried about Buffy and surprisingly about Spike too she realised. Well, he was probably now her son-in-law now, and she had always had an unspoken fondness for him. He had a vulnerability he had allowed only her to see.  
  
Joyce remembered when he had returned to Sunnydale the year before; she had given him hot chocolate and advice and had felt genuine pity for him until Buffy and Angel burst in, almost staking him on her kitchen counter. Ok he was a little rough around the edges, but he had a great capacity for love and he had shown that in the treatment of her daughter.  
  
"I am worried about them, BOTH of them" She emphasised.  
  
"Me too, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it," he said.  
  
"Okay you're secrets safe with me; so when can we expect Willow and the others?" she asked.  
  
"Sometime tomorrow night," Giles answered.  
  
"Oh great, that's when Buffy said she and Spike will be back, some homecoming," she said worridly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spike, I am so tired," She gasped in between heated kisses.  
  
"You are going to get a wedding night to remember," he purred.  
  
"But Spike, sixteen times!" Buffy panted  
  
"I am a vampire remember, I can go all night," he said, kissing her into silence.  
  
Several hours later, Spike lay sprawled on the top of the bed, fast asleep. Buffy stood at the window of their room and watched the sunrise, careful that none of its harmful rays touched Spike. As the light neared the edge of the bed, she closed the drapes, leaving them in semi-darkness. The wedding night had been every thing she had hoped for, even if Spike had been a bit of an animal. She sighed contentedly and joined her sleeping husband on the bed.  
  
This perfect interlude was passing too quickly; they would have to return to Sunnydale later that day. Buffy was not looking forward to facing her mother and Giles, but she had Spike by her side and they were legally and physically wed. She smiled as her eyes devoured his shape, being married was wonderful, and she had never known him to be so passionate as last night. She suddenly became aware that she was being observed; turning her head she looked into an unwavering blue gaze.  
  
"Mornin' Mrs Lovejoy," he said possessively.  
  
"Mornin' Mr Lovejoy," she replied.  
  
Spike sat up, placing a hand on his stomach. "I am starving pet; doing a husband's duty makes a man hungry," he grinned at her mischievously.  
  
"So last night was a duty?" she asked pretending to look hurt.  
  
"No; an absolute pleasure, never knew being married would make me so randy, I surprised even myself last night", he replied.  
  
"There's blood in the fridge, would have loved to seen the staff's faces when they took delivery of that yesterday; probably thought we wanted it for some kind of satanic ritual," she giggled.  
  
"Well you have been dancing with a devil" he leered, getting up off the bed and making his way to the mini fridge.  
  
"We have to check out tonight," Buffy informed him sadly.  
  
Spike was busy sucking on one of the blood bags he had liberated from the fridge, he sucked it dry and turned to her, his game face in place.  
  
"There's a lot of hours between dawn and dusk," he smiled, making his way back over to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were flying somewhere over America; Xander was fast asleep; this was the longest rest he'd had in days. Planes had proved to be pretty safe from demon attacks; Xander had taken the opportunity to rest while he could. Anya looked at Willow, who was sitting in the window seat, she felt deep vengeful anger building up inside her just looking at the witch; Xander hadn't touched her in months and it was all Willow's fault.  
  
Willow turned seeing Anya's heated gaze. "I know! You have every reason to be angry with me, but do you think I would have gone away knowing what I had done?" asked Willow.  
  
"All I know is that I haven't had sex in a long time," said Anya angrily.  
  
Willow sighed, trust Anya to be thinking about herself again, but wasn't she guilty of exactly the same thing? She thought to herself. She had cast a spell out of despair and had ruined the lives of those she had loved the most. She had a lot of making up to do, Xander had already ranted at her, and she still had Buffy, Spike and Giles to face yet. This was not going to be easy, but she had faced worse, how was Giles going to be able to forgive her for six months of darkness?  
  
Things might not be so bad with Buffy, she had only said that Spike and Buffy should get married and they hadn't, so maybe she was stressing over nothing where those two were concerned. She certainly couldn't imagine Spike and Buffy getting intimate with each other; their dislike of one another ran too deep.  
  
All those months searching for Oz, finally finding him several days ago in the remote Chinese village of Luosiu. Luosiu had consisted of a few well- built huts, pigs and goats roamed freely around the village. Oz had been living in the Buddhist temple on an island in the middle of the nearby lake. It had taken a journey by wooden canoe to reach him; he had been under the instruction of the senior monk. Oz had even taken to wearing the robes of their order, it had been an emotional reunion; short lived by the appearance of Anya and Xander. Her friends needed her more, Oz wasn't ready to leave yet, he was still learning how to control his wolfish nature; but it had given her hope for their future.  
  
"Well just think of all the fun you will have making up for lost time," offered Willow apologetically.  
  
"Didn't think of it like that," replied Anya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Time for us to go Spike, we don't want to miss out flights," Said Buffy.  
  
Spike was standing near to the window, he watched the sun go down, even in all these years it still never failed to fascinate him. He sighed inwardly, this was where all the real fun and games began, going home and facing Joyce and Giles. No point in brooding about things now, that was peaches job. He got the bags off the bed and joined Buffy, who was waiting expectantly by the door.  
  
"Come on then pet, time to face the music," he smiled.  
  
They were snuggled up together in the back seat of the taxi, both lost in thought; all too soon they were at the airport. Spike sat on one of the benches while Buffy went up to the desk. Buffy showed the boarding passes to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"I am sorry there seems to be a problem," Said the Woman looking at her computer screen.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We appear to have double booked, but don't worry it's our mistake; we can bump you up to first class at no extra cost," offered the woman.  
  
"I am not complaining," Buffy smiled at the woman taking the new tickets.  
  
They were seated in the plane, Spike didn't look so anxious this time as the engines started up. They got up to altitude and Spike unbelted himself, becoming quite the expert with the seatbelts. He leaned over and did the same to Buffy; he pulled her up out of her seat. Dragging her with him in almost indecent haste.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I want to show you something," he grinned pulling her into the confined cubicle, and locking the door behind them.  
  
"What if someone want the bathroom," She asked  
  
" Well they can sodding well hold on until we've finished with it," he growled.  
  
"So that was Vegas? I have always wanted to go there," sighed Anya.  
  
Willow smiled at her, the journey was almost over, and this was one homecoming she wasn't looking forward to. Xander was stirring in his seat. He opened his eyes, disorientated for a moment.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked  
  
"Just left Vegas," Willow replied.  
  
"Will you be okay for a minute Xander? Can't see any demons around; and I need the bathroom," Said Anya, rising from her seat.  
  
She made her way down the aisle to the toilets; the engaged light was on, so she stood outside them; waiting and waiting. She started to get impatient. She banged on the door; receiving no answer she put her ear to the door, recoiling in shock as she heard the noises from within. Anya stomped back to her seat, her face red with anger.  
  
"Some people are just so selfish," She declared.  
  
"What's the matter honey?" Xander asked.  
  
"People are having sex in the toilets," she replied.  
  
Willow tried hard to keep a straight face at Anya's words. Xander looked around and flushed bright red.  
  
"Could you say it any louder? I don't think the people at the back of the plane heard you," he said.  
  
"Really? do you think we should ask one of the cabin crew to announce it over the loudspeaker?" She asked seriously.  
  
The announcement to passengers to return to their seats came over the loudspeaker. Buffy and Spike emerged from the toilets, both looked worse for wear. Buffy giggled as she looked at Spike's hair sticking up all over the place. Spike saw the direction of her laughter, quickly raking his fingers though it, and returning to some semblance of order.  
  
"You don't look so hot yourself Summers," he teased.  
  
"Lovejoy," She pouted.  
  
"Sorry pet, how could I forget?" He said kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
They held hands as they came into land at Sunnydale International airport.  
  
"Ready to face the in-laws? Or should I say in-law and watcher," She asked  
  
"As ready as we will ever be," Spike replied.  
  
TBC 


	9. Homecomings Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Homecomings  
  
It was late, Sunnydale International was almost deserted, and Willow shifted about nervously while Xander hailed a cab. Anya was still too breathless to speak. They'd all just had a too close encounter with a macaskill demon; it had jumped Xander as they were getting off the plane. Luckily there was no one to witness the attack except them. Anya eyed Willow with renewed anger as she got her breathing under control.  
  
"See what you have done? This has been our life for the past six months" Anya panted angrily.  
  
"I know it sounds lame, but all I can say is sorry," said Willow regretfully.  
  
"We can talk about this later; when we get to Buffy's house," said Xander.  
  
The three got in the cab and were more than thankful to be on their way home. Spike and Buffy exited the airport; they had been the last to leave the plane. Spike swore as he saw the last cab drive off.  
  
"Bugger, bet we have to wait ages for another taxi, especially at this time of night," he said.  
  
"Don't be so impatient darling, there is sure to be another one along soon, this is Sunnydale not some back and beyond," She smiled.  
  
"Sorry pet, think it's just nerves getting to me," he sighed, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose at the smoke "Hope you are going to give up that nasty habit," she complained.  
  
Spike choked on his cigarette "Bleedin' hell! We have been married for five minutes and you are already trying to change me," he exclaimed.  
  
Buffy ignored his sharp retort, not wanting to argue so soon into their marriage. A cab driving up to the airport entrance soon had Buffy distracted by other things. They got in and headed for home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joyce looked at her watch for about the hundredth time, she couldn't help pacing up and down the room with nervous energy.  
  
"They're not coming Rupert, its past midnight they should be here by now," she said.  
  
"Sit down Joyce before you wear a hole in the rug, they'll get here soon," he replied.  
  
Joyce, ignoring Rupert went over to the window, looking out into the darkness that was Revello drive. She gasped and came away from the window.  
  
"What is it?" asked Giles.  
  
"A taxi just pulled up, I think they're here," she said.  
  
"Ok calm down Joyce, I know they have been underhanded about the whole thing, but we were young once, let's try not to ruin their happiness," he said  
  
Shakespeare lifted his head off Giles's lap at the sound of approaching footsteps. The knock at the door made both Giles and Joyce jump; such was the tension within them both.  
  
"I suppose I'd better get that then," She said walking across to the front door.  
  
Joyce opened the door widely, expecting to see her daughter and her new son- in-law standing there.  
  
"Hi Joyce!" the three said in unison.  
  
If Joyce looked disappointed, they were too busy giving her hugs for them to notice it. As they came in, Joyce went and stood on the porch looking around anxiously before going back inside and closing the door. Willow, Anya and Xander stood in the hall; they could see Giles seated on the lounge.  
  
Xander turned to Joyce "How is he?"  
  
"Fine, better in fact, we were worried about him for awhile but we had help from an unexpected area and he has been better these past few days," she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who was that then," he asked.  
  
"Spike," Joyce replied.  
  
"Spike! Forgive me if I have trouble believing that," Said Xander.  
  
"I am blind not deaf, if you want to talk about me, at least come and do it in here," called Giles.  
  
Willow hesitated at the entrance to the lounge as the others passed her.  
  
"Willow?" Said Giles.  
  
"Um, here," she said weakly.  
  
"Come in Willow, I am not going to bite your head off, even though maybe I should," he said wryly.  
  
"Giles I am so sorry," she wailed.  
  
"Nice dog, when did you get him?" asked Anya, looking at Shakespeare.  
  
"Since I lost the use of my eyes actually, he's a seeing eye dog," answered Giles.  
  
"Oh that's nice," she replied, looking in askance at Xander who was frowning at her.  
  
"Where are Spike and Buffy? I can break this spell tonight and get everyone back to normal," Said Willow, eager to make amends.  
  
"Buff's probably on patrol, right Joyce?" asked Xander.  
  
"Something like that," muttered Joyce.  
  
"What about the evil un-dead?" Xander enquired.  
  
"Oh he's with Buffy," Said Giles.  
  
Xander, Anya and Willow looked at Giles in surprise.  
  
"There are a few new developments you may not be aware of," Giles began, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
  
They all turned in alarm as the front door started to open.  
  
"Demons!" said Xander getting ready to defend himself. They all rose from their seats.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy stood together on the porch; the lights were on, everyone was obviously still awake. Buffy squealed in surprise as Spike lifted her into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold sweetheart, it's traditional," he grinned.  
  
"And you are a real one for tradition," she answered archly.  
  
Spike burst into the house with Buffy in his arms, ready to face the welcoming committee.  
  
"Surprise!" he roared  
  
All eyes turned to the couple except Giles. He just sat there with a resigned smile on his face; this was going to get interesting, he thought.  
  
Anya turned to Xander, "Close your mouth honey, bugs might get in it," She said.  
  
"Flies," he answered vaguely.  
  
Spike swiftly dropped Buffy to the ground. She linked her arm through his.  
  
"Why were you carrying Buffy, did she get hurt on patrol?" asked Anya.  
  
"Oh God, you two aren't still acting like a bad episode of "Passions are you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Hey! That's my favourite show," protested Spike.  
  
"Look there are more important issues at stake, let's not get off topic," said Giles.  
  
Buffy broke away from Spike; she was overjoyed to see everyone together again. She could share her happy news with them all.  
  
"Willow!" she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. She released Willow and held out her left hand to display her rings.  
  
"You will never guess what has happened, Spike and I got married last night!" Buffy grinned, waiting for the congratulations to start coming.  
  
"Oh", said Willow flushing guiltily.  
  
"Yay," said Xander unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh that's great news, I think?" Said Anya looking around the room.  
  
Buffy pouted at the lack of response to her announcement, bottom lip trembling. Spike rushed to her side, putting his arm around her.  
  
"It's ok pet, it's late, I am sure every one is a little tired, we can celebrate in the morning," he said, glaring at everyone.  
  
"Yeah I am pretty tired," she yawned.  
  
"Well you didn't get a lot of sleep last night," He said smugly looking at Xander. He loved to wind the whelp up, guess there was still a little of the evil still in him, he thought.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy looked at her mother.  
  
"It's ok Buffy you two go to bed, we can talk in the morning," Joyce replied.  
  
Buffy gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and wished the others goodnight as she disappeared up the stairs with Spike.  
  
"Oh God, I am evil, I don't deserve to live," groaned Willow, slumping back into her seat.  
  
"That's true," said Anya.  
  
"Anya, a little more objectivity is required," Said Giles testily.  
  
"Well everyone is here, do you want me to fix the spell now?" asked Willow.  
  
"No," Said Joyce.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Our first night home together," Buffy smiled, undressing for bed.  
  
"Yes, but I have been thinking, we can't live with your mother forever luv, a couple needs a space of their own," he replied.  
  
"You want us to get our own place? We can't afford it, not on your wages at Willie's, I suppose I could get something part-time at the weekends to help," She said.  
  
"Don't worry about it pet, I have somewhere in mind, rent-free and convenient for your other line of work," he said mysteriously.  
  
"Let's talk about it in the morning, by the way what was with all the long faces downstairs," Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing, give them time pet, Giles and mum are used to us, the others have been away a long time, they will come around," Spike replied.  
  
"I don't feel so sleepy anymore Spike," She smiled at him sexily.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you would say that," he said crawling towards her on the bed, like a predatory jungle cat.  
  
"We'd better keep the noise down a bit though," She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Dunno, they might learn a thing or two," He leered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So when did all this happen?" asked Xander.  
  
"A couple of days ago, we thought it best to tell you when you returned," said Giles.  
  
"Buffy and Spike got married, maybe we could too Xander," said Anya.  
  
"We are so not talking about this now honey," Xander replied.  
  
"I knew you didn't really love me, it was always about the orgasms wasn't it?" she cried, rising up out of her seat and slamming the front door behind her.  
  
Xander sighed in resignation, "I think we'd better postpone this discussion for tomorrow; I have a cranky ex-demon to calm down, night Joyce, night Giles," He said grabbing his jacket off the stairs and quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"And then there were three," Shrugged Willow.  
  
"Now it's just us here, maybe you might want to explain the reluctance to break the spell Joyce," Giles said.  
  
"I am scared if you must know, scared what it will do to my daughter when she discovers all this has been one six month long dream, I know how much those two love each other, I have seen daily proofs of that love," She replied.  
  
"Love?" Said Willow confusion etched upon her face.  
  
"Yes it seems that way," Said Giles concisely.  
  
"But I didn't cast a love spell on them, I only said they should get married," she said.  
  
"Yes, but don't love and marriage go automatically hand in hand?" asked Joyce.  
  
"That's a very romantic view point Joyce; people get married everyday, some for company; some for greed, some for lust, only a blessed few marry for the right reason, the reason that any one should have when contemplating marriage; love," He replied.  
  
Willow looked at Giles as he felt around on the coffee table for his mug of tea; she reached over and placed it in his hands.  
  
"I forgive you Willow," he said clasping her fingers.  
  
Willow felt the tears sting at her eyes, it was more than she deserved; she knew it.  
  
"Thank you Giles, if there is anyway I can make it up to you; just ask," She said in-between tears.  
  
"Well there could be another problem," said Giles.  
  
"Oh you mean besides the Buffy and Spike love fest going on upstairs while we speak?" she blushed.  
  
"Yes, and it could have serious repercussions too, especially after you break the spell," he answered.  
  
"Okay, what is it? More bad news?" She asked.  
  
"It involves a certain pendant and the goddess Frigg," Giles replied.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?" she asked  
  
Giles explained all that had happened to willow, she sat there in silence until he finished.  
  
"You may be stressing over nothing, if neither of them know about the power of the pendant, then there is little chance of it being activated," Willow said reassuringly.  
  
"But what if it has?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Then you will have something else to celebrate besides your daughter's recent wedding, I can practise magic, but undoing the work of goddesses would be beyond the capabilities of the most powerful witch in existence," Willow answered.  
  
All three of them sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I really have a lot to answer for don't I?" Asked Willow.  
  
Joyce looked at her watch  
  
"Let's not get into that now, it's late, Willow would you like to sleep here?" she asked.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you would say that, I doubt they kept my dorm room open for me at uni," she replied  
  
"I think I will join you Joyce," said Giles rising from his seat.  
  
Joyce flushed  
  
"Um I didn't mean that literally," he coughed awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay Rupert, tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for everyone," she said.  
  
"You know where everything is Willow?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Yep you two just get to bed, oh but not together," She said quickly.  
  
Joyce helped Giles up the stairs.  
  
Do you think she knows?" asked Giles  
  
"You can count on it," Joyce replied.  
  
TBC 


	10. Facing The Truth Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Facing The Truth  
  
"Sodding birds! Can't a vamp get some sleep around here?" Spike groaned at the loud chirping outside the bedroom window.  
  
"Sorry Spike, things got a bit hot in here last night, I forgot to close the window," Buffy apologised.  
  
She stretched, looking at the bedside clock.  
  
" It is 9:00 am," She informed him  
  
"So?" he answered.  
  
" We have a prior appointment with mom and the gang," She reminded him.  
  
Both occupants of the bed started, at the knock on the door  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Joyce.  
  
" Sure mom, we are both decent," answered Buffy.  
  
Joyce entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed. The silence hung heavy in the air, both parties unsure of how to begin. Buffy broke the silence first.  
  
" Mom, I am so sorry," apologised Buffy.  
  
Joyce looked at them both and sighed.  
  
" I cannot pretend that I am not hurt, my only daughter runs off in the night to get married. With not so much as a word," she said.  
  
" If you want to blame any one, blame me Joyce. I could have talked her out of it; my only excuse is that I love your daughter. If her happiness required our being married, who am I to deny her that?" asked Spike.  
  
Joyce seemed satisfied with Spike's statement. She looked at her daughter.  
  
" And you feel absolutely the same way?" Joyce asked.  
  
" Yes, I love him. I can't imagine my life without Spike. All I am, all I have done has led me to this perfect happiness. My life hasn't been filled with puppies and kittens mom, but being with him makes all the bad disappear. At least easier to bear. I have truly never felt so loved and cherished as I am by him," Buffy replied.  
  
Joyce frowned, "I hope you will both be singing the same tune later. Willow is awake and Xander and Anya are on their way over,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sorry about last night, I was a bit tired from all the travelling. That's what I was supposed to say isn't it Xander?" asked Anya.  
  
Xander raised his eyes to the ceiling; Anya was never going to get the subtleties of human behaviour, he thought. Buffy bounded down the stairs.  
  
" Hi guys, everything all set then?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Yeah pretty simple really, I just chant a few words as we all hold hands," Said Willow.  
  
" Right, I will go get my cup of coffee, otherwise I will be dead on my feet," grinned Buffy.  
  
" Talking of the dead, where's your significant other?" asked Xander.  
  
" He'll be down soon," answered Buffy, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Xander got up and followed Buffy.  
  
" Get you a coffee Xander?" she asked.  
  
" No thanks Buff, we need to talk," Said Xander.  
  
" What about?" she frowned.  
  
Not liking the expression on her friend's face.  
  
" How could you?" he asked.  
  
" How could I What?" Buffy was genuinely confused.  
  
" Have sex with that," he replied, pointing his finger towards the ceiling.  
  
Buffy tried to dampen down the anger at Xander's attitude.  
  
" None of you ever gives him a chance. He's really changed, look at your own choice of partner first, before bad-mouthing mine,"  
  
"At least Anya has a soul," he replied.  
  
" What is a soul? Just look at "souled" people, does a soul stop someone from murder or violence or cruelty?" She asked him.  
  
Spike entered the kitchen "Murder, violence, cruelty; my three favourite subjects," He grinned at Xander before giving Buffy a thorough kissing.  
  
" Spike!"  
  
" Just kidding love," He said.  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow to make his point.  
  
" The sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner we can all get back to normal," said Xander.  
  
" Well that would be a first. Especially living so close to the hell mouth," She laughed.  
  
Xander left them alone, he couldn't stand seeing Buffy wrapped around Spike for one second longer. Buffy grabbed her coffee and her husband.  
  
" Let's go and prove them all wrong," She said, pulling him in the direction of the lounge.  
  
Spike resisted.  
  
" What is it?" She asked,  
  
"I am afraid," he admitted  
  
"I thought the big bad was scared of nothing," She said.  
  
" I was; until I loved you. Now I am afraid we will lose everything," he admitted.  
  
" Never gonna happen," She beamed at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So we all have to sit in the magic circle and hold hands?" asked Xander.  
  
" Yep," Said Willow.  
  
" I am not holding that wanker's hand for no-one," Said Spike, glaring at Xander.  
  
" Come and sit between Buffy and I," invited Willow.  
  
Joyce guided Giles into the circle. All five of them, settled into the ring and held hands. Willow got ready to start her incantation.  
  
"Ooh Spike, what cold hands you have," Shivered Willow.  
  
" Mrs Lovejoy doesn't have any complaints about them," He leered, squeezing Buffy's hand.  
  
" Sssh," said Buffy blushing bright red.  
  
" Cold does feel sexy. When Xander and I used to have sex, we used ice cubes," said Anya.  
  
" Anya, that's a little too much information," choked Xander.  
  
" Please be quiet, I need to concentrate," complained Willow.  
  
" Sorry," said Xander apologetically.  
  
Willow lit the bowl of magic weed in the centre of the circle and began.  
  
" Mighty Hectare hear me now, as I call on your powers," Willow chanted.  
  
The bowl started to vibrate as the contents glowed red, Willow continued.  
  
" Let the healing power begin; let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken," she said.  
  
" I don't feel any different," said Xander.  
  
" How about you Giles, can you see anything?" asked Joyce.  
  
" No, not yet, are you sure you did the spell correctly Willow?" asked Giles.  
  
" Yes," said Willow, slightly offended.  
  
Buffy and Spike remained silent. Joyce looked at them both, Buffy snatched her hand away from Spike, looking at him with horror in her eyes.  
  
" Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed,  
  
"What is it pet?" Spike asked putting out his hand to touch her arm.  
  
Buffy reared back, punching Spike on the nose.  
  
" Don't touch me!" she yelled, getting up out of the circle, running upstairs and slamming their bedroom door.  
  
Spike sat there looking at the floor, his head slowly shaking.  
  
" I've lost her," He muttered sorrowfully.  
  
Joyce knelt down beside her son-in-law; she touched his bowed blonde head. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
" She hates me Joyce, I saw it in her eyes," said Spike.  
  
Joyce put her hand on his shoulder and patted it comfortingly.  
  
" You still feel the same about her as you did before the spell was broken, don't you?" she asked.  
  
" Yes," he said simply.  
  
Joyce sighed, "Until we talk to Buffy, we can't know what she is feeling,"  
  
"Maybe, I should go and talk to her?" said Spike hopefully.  
  
"No, I know my daughter. I don't think it will help matters, give her time," She advised.  
  
Giles gasped, "My sight it's returning, I can see shapes and colours,"  
  
"Oh thank God!" said Willow, with great relief.  
  
" God! When has he ever been around when he's needed?" asked Spike bitterly.  
  
" I think if someone got me my glasses I would be able to see perfectly now, Joyce?" asked Giles.  
  
" I'll get them Rupert; I put them away in your room as they were not exactly needed. At the same time I will go and make sure Buffy is ok," she replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joyce knocked at Buffy's door; there was no answer.  
  
" Buffy can I come in?" asked her mom.  
  
" Go away!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Joyce took a deep breath, ignoring her sometimes-wilful daughter; she entered her room. Buffy, was curled up in a ball on the bed. She raised her tear stained face to look at her mom, seeing the compassion and concern on her mom's face, made a whole new wave of tears course down her cheeks. Joyce sat down beside her daughter, gently stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
" What is it honey?" asked Joyce.  
  
" I don't know mom, it's hard to explain it. One moment I was holding hands with the man of my dreams, Willow said those words, then all I could feel was this terrible emptiness and hatred," she sobbed.  
  
" Towards what, or whom?" asked Joyce.  
  
" I don't know, I think it was Spike. It's like; I've been living one tremendous lie for the last six months. All the anger and frustration I felt towards him before his proposal came back in one angry flood; now I feel so confused about what I feel. I don't know if I can trust my emotions any more," Buffy replied  
  
" What do you need?" said Joyce.  
  
" I need time, to work out what I really feel and if what I feel is real mom," she said sadly.  
  
" Do you want to see Spike?" Joyce asked.  
  
" Oh mom, I just can't face him right now," Buffy replied.  
  
" Ok, I'll tell him," Joyce sighed, leaving Buffy alone with her confused emotions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joyce returned to the living room, handing Giles his glasses, he took them and tried them on.  
  
" Oh yes, that's much better," he said squinting slightly, unused to the light.  
  
" So, what did she say mum?" asked Spike.  
  
Joyce shook her head sadly.  
  
" She won't see you Spike," she replied.  
  
" That's it then, it's all over," he said dejectedly.  
  
Spike got up from the floor and marched over to the front door. Daylight was streaming in. as he opened it and started to walk forward. A firm hand grabbing the collar of his duster halted his progress.  
  
" Stop being so bloody melodramatic!" said Giles, pulling him back in and slamming the door.  
  
Spike looked at Giles in amazement; if anyone had liked to see him fit in an ashtray, Spike would have thought it was Giles.  
  
" Come and stay with me, I am moving out today. I can't impose on Joyce for a moment longer," said Giles surprising even himself by his offer.  
  
" Are you sure Rupert, you are welcome to stay a few more days," offered Joyce.  
  
" No, my apartment has been empty long enough," he replied.  
  
" Have I been transported into an alternate universe, where everyone thinks Spike is the good guy?" asked Xander, in disbelief.  
  
" It's perfectly safe, besides he has nowhere to go," said Giles.  
  
" Can I just say, how much I don't care?" asked Xander.  
  
" Sweetie, why don't we just to go to your parents basement and have lots of orgasms?" asked Anya.  
  
" Fine! Anything is better than staying in this mad house," Xander replied.  
  
He grabbed Anya and slammed out of the house.  
  
Spike sat slumped on the sofa, his head bowed. Joyce came and sat next to him.  
  
" Don't give up son, just give her time, I know how much you love her, but she is very confused right now. She needs space to work it all out in her head," she told him.  
  
Spike looked at Joyce, there was a flicker of hope in his eyes.  
  
" Ok, I will do what you ask. I'll go and stay with Rupes here, but if anything changes; let me know, ok?" said Spike.  
  
" Where's Willow," Joyce asked Giles.  
  
" Guilt baking in the kitchen, if I am not mistaken," said Giles, sniffing the air.  
  
" It's going to take more than a few baked goodies to fix this mess," sighed Joyce.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for taking me in like this," said Spike, looking around Giles's dusty apartment.  
  
It had been several months since anyone had been here; it had a slightly musty unused odour to it.  
  
" Think nothing of it, you helped me in my hour of need," said Giles awkwardly.  
  
" So where do I sleep, please don't tell me it's that bleedin' awful bath tub again?" asked Spike.  
  
" No, um you get the couch," Giles replied.  
  
Shakespeare nudged his head around the front door, sniffing at his new home.  
  
" Come here boy," said Spike patting his leg.  
  
Shakespeare went to the blonde vamp and settled by his feet.  
  
" Looks like we both have a new home," Spike said sadly, to the resting dog.  
  
" Don't know about you, but I could use a drink; a real one!" emphasised Giles.  
  
Giles went over to one of the many bookcases spread around the room. He shifted a few books to one side, pulling out a near full decanter of brandy, holding it aloft in triumph.  
  
" Spike, you get some glasses, they are in the cupboard just as you go in the kitchen," he instructed.  
  
Spike got off the sofa, glad to have something to do. He swiftly returned with two glass tumblers.  
  
" Say when," said Giles pouring a generous amount into Spike's glass.  
  
It was almost to the top before Spike told him to stop. Giles frowned at him.  
  
" What? I need it! Serious pain here," he said clutching his chest.  
  
Spike gulped down the amber liquid, it numbing qualities starting to take effect. Giles sipped at his own; knowing its potency.  
  
" I need another," said Spike, slurring his words slightly.  
  
" Pace yourself Spike, the night is young," said Giles.  
  
" Sod the frigging' night," said Spike.  
  
Giles paled at Spike's expletive  
  
"Frigging, frigg; it that a word you use quite often Spike?" Giles enquired  
  
"Yeah, when the occasion calls for it, why?" He asked haughtily, gulping down a second drink.  
  
" Now think real hard; have you used that word in the last few days?" Giles asked him.  
  
" Dunno, could have; oh yeah wait! I did say it on my wedding night. I fell off the bed right after I put on this," Said Spike, pulling the chain of the pendant out from beneath his black t-shirt.  
  
" Oh God," said Giles.  
  
" What?" asked Spike, pouring himself another drink.  
  
TBC 


	11. Changes Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Changes  
  
"It's been two weeks now Giles, not a word from Buffy, I think it's time to face the fact that she does not love me anymore," Spike said sadly.  
  
Giles sat stretched out on his sofa, enjoying the luxury of reading the morning newspaper, the Braille papers had been ok, but they were usually several days out of date. Shakespeare lay fast asleep at his master's feet, snoring slightly.  
  
"Look it's morning now, why don't you get some sleep, I thought day was your night," said Giles.  
  
"Would mate, but my bed is rather occupied," said Spike looking at the sofa.  
  
"Oh right, sorry I forgot; look I have a lot of research to do today, you can take my bed just this once," offered Giles.  
  
"Thanks," said Spike, tiredly trudging up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, get a good days sleep, maybe things will seem better in the night," said Giles. He didn't miss the vampire's cynical snort at his words.  
  
"Yes, I have a lot of research to do today, including collecting a certain book on the Goddess Frigg, at the library," Giles said under his breath.  
  
He grabbed his coat from the peg in the hall and left Spike alone to his slumber. As much as he had grown to like Spike, vampires on the whole were a broody lot; he left to get some much-needed air and light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow had been staying at the Summers home ever since her return; she really did not want to move back in with her mom. The new semester at Uni would be starting in a few weeks. She was still waiting to hear about a new dorm, she kinda liked living with Buffy and her mom, it gave a feeling of being a family, something she had not experienced with her own. Plus it gave her a chance to work off some of her guilt feelings. Willow was worried about Buffy, she was looking tired and drawn these days; it was even worse than when Angel had left her, she knew a lot of it was her fault.  
  
"Damn that stupid spell!" she said aloud to herself.  
  
A knock at her door woke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Willow, can I come in?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure," said Willow, rushing to open the door.  
  
"What is it Buff?" she asked as her friend came in and sat on the bed.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow for a few moments, building up the courage to utter the words.  
  
"I am late," Buffy, told her.  
  
"Late? You have to be somewhere? Maybe if I ask your mom she will lend me the car and I can drive you," said Willow.  
  
"No, not that kinda late, as in my period late," said Buffy shaking her head.  
  
"Oh!" said Willow.  
  
"I know it's not supposed to be possible, Spike being a vamp and all, but I am never late, should have had them five days ago, just kept hoping they would turn up, probably just all the stress, take no notice I am being stupid," sighed Buffy.  
  
"You may discover you are not as stupid as you think," said Willow.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buffy frowning.  
  
Willow proceeded to tell her about the pendant, Buffy sat in stunned silence trying to take it all in.  
  
"And you choose to tell me now? Two weeks ago might have been better," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"We decided, it best not to worry you, there was little chance of it being activated anyway," Willow said trying to explain.  
  
"We? Who else knows?" she demanded.  
  
"Your mom and Giles," Willow admitted sheepishly.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Well there's only one way to settle this," Buffy said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Willow fearfully.  
  
"First I am going to the drug store for a pregnancy test and when I know the results of that; I am going to find Giles!" She said, slamming out of the room.  
  
"Oh hell!" said Willow to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy hammered on the door of Giles's apartment. The paper bag containing the pregnancy kit was clasped firmly in her hand. She had not been able to use it; there had been no public toilets between the mall and Giles's home. This had only increased Buffy's anger.  
  
"Giles open this door! I know you are in there!" Buffy yelled through the thick wood.  
  
Spike was fast asleep in Giles's bed, it was the first decent sleep he's had in two weeks. He was dreaming; the dreams and the alcohol had been his only respite from the pain of the last few days. He was having a particularly erotic dream about Buffy; she was threatening him with the point of a very large stake; it was firmly pressed against his chest, he could almost feel it pricking into his skin. Buffy's other hand was travelling down his body; all the time she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm dying for a good slay," purred the dream Buffy as she unbelted his black jeans.  
  
"Bang! Bang! Bang! The front door was being pounded with such a force it could wake the dead. Which it swiftly did, Spike groaned in frustration.  
  
"Bleedin' hell Giles, forget your keys again?" shouted Spike, quickly putting on his jeans.  
  
He flung back the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Giles! I am gonna slay you, oh uh Spike," she trailed off awkwardly.  
  
"Buffy" Spike sputtered in shock.  
  
Buffy felt the blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Seeing Spike, standing there shirtless was doing strange things to her pulse. She was terrified her heart was beating so loud; she was sure Spike could hear it.  
  
"Is Giles here?" she asked, trying to take her mind off her husband's body.  
  
"Nope," said Spike unhelpfully.  
  
"Ok I'll come back later then," she replied, turning to leave.  
  
Spike put her hand on her arm,  
  
"Don't go, Giles will be back soon," he pleaded.  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, properly for the first time since the spell had been broken, she saw the pain there mirror her own. She hardened her heart against it; she was here on a mission of sorts and couldn't let emotion cloud her judgement.  
  
"I am sorry Spike, I just can't, tell Giles I need to see him urgently," she said walking away.  
  
Spike sagged against the doorway, watching her retreating figure; he went back inside and searched behind a big pile of books for his bottle of half drunk Vodka.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy marched upstairs to the bathroom, still shaken by her recent encounter with Spike. She was holding her paper sack to her like a lifesaver. The hall way was deserted; she could hear the faint strains of new age music drifting from Willow's room. She closed herself into the sterile white bathroom. Her hands shaking with fear and something else, something she wasn't in the mood to delve too deeply into at this moment.  
  
Buffy looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Get a grip!" she said angrily to the girl looking back at her.  
  
Buffy let out a big breath; hastily tearing at the plastic wrapping, the instructions may as well have been Russian for all she understood of them. How many directions do you need to pee on a stick? She asked herself. She could avert an apocalypse, but this? Buffy decided to take the plunge, stick wet and capped, she sat back and waited. Two minutes felt like an eternity, she stared at her wristwatch, wishing the time away.  
  
The door handle turned making Buffy jump.  
  
"Hey! I will be out in a minute," she said testily.  
  
"Sorry, ok Buffy," Said Willow from the other side of the door.  
  
Buffy glanced at her watch, her two minutes were up, and she grabbed the stick and the sheet of instructions, reading aloud to herself.  
  
"Right, one blue line means bye bye baby, two blue lines means hello mama,"  
  
Buffy slowly turned the stick over, looking at the indicator; she grasped the towel rail to steady herself.  
  
"OH FRIGG!" she said before sliding to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late afternoon when Giles finally returned home. Spike lay sprawled on the sofa, the empty vodka bottle by his side; Shakespeare was sitting across his lap.  
  
"Hello Giles, just been pouring out my woes to my friend Shakespeare here, he's a great listener," slurred Spike.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Giles.  
  
"Don't what?" asked Spike.  
  
"I am not having you wallowing around in self pity, I wasted six months of my life doing the same until you talked me out of it; so as a friend I am going to repay the favour," he said marching over to Spike and hauling him into the kitchen.  
  
Giles put the plug in the sink and turned on the cold tap, filling the sink. He turned it off, grabbing Spike by the shoulders; pushing the vampire's face into it.  
  
"You've got to be cruel to be kind," said Giles firmly.  
  
He lifted Spike's head out of the icy water.  
  
"What the bleedin' hell was that for?" coughed Spike.  
  
"Quickest thing I could think of to sober you up," said Giles, throwing a towel in Spike's face.  
  
"Well it bloody worked," said Spike angrily wiping his wet face.  
  
Giles smiled at him and walked into the lounge, Spike followed, flopping into one of the armchairs.  
  
"What brought on this latest bout of self pity then?" asked Giles.  
  
"Buffy," he answered.  
  
"What's she done now?" asked Giles rolling his eyes.  
  
"She was here earlier, looking for you; she really seemed to have her knickers in a twist about something," Spike said.  
  
"Did she say what about?" he asked.  
  
"Wasn't in a very chatty mood, nearly broke down the front door though," Spike replied.  
  
"I'd better get over there, see what the problem is; you'll be alright for a couple of hours, won't you Spike?" Giles asked.  
  
"Go, I am old enough not to need a babysitter, besides its nearly dusk, time I was getting ready for work," he said.  
  
Giles grabbed his jacket, and set off to face some new catastrophe. As long as it wasn't what he thought it might be. Give me an old fashioned apocalypse any day, he sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow knocked on the bathroom door anxiously.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! You ok in there?" she asked.  
  
Her frantic cries were met with silence. Joyce came up the stairs to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"It's Buffy, she's been in the bathroom over half an hour; I can't get her to answer me," said Willow.  
  
"Buffy honey are you in there?" Joyce said trying the locked door, ineffectually pushing it with her shoulder.  
  
Giles called up the stairs  
  
"Hello, any one at home?" he asked.  
  
"Oh God, Giles we need your help, Buffy is locked in the bathroom and we can't get any answer," Said Joyce worriedly.  
  
"Here let me try," he said.  
  
After several hard shoves against the door, it finally burst open, Giles had to stop him from falling on the floor. Giles, Joyce and Willow took in the sight of Buffy sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bathroom floor.  
  
"Hi guys," grinned Buffy hysterically.  
  
"What is it?" Joyce asked  
  
Buffy held up the pregnancy kit.  
  
"Look, I 'm gonna be a mommy," she beamed at the group.  
  
Giles caught Joyce as she started to fall to the floor.  
  
TBC 


	12. Hope for the Future chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Hope For The Future  
  
Spike walked along Revello drive, he always passed this way to work, although there were quicker routes. It was always on the off chance that he would get a glimpse of his wife. Feeling a little tender emotionally after his earlier run in with Buffy, he strayed nearer to the house than usual. Stalking was his speciality; he quietly walked up the path and snuck around to the rear of the house. Staying in the shadows, he lit a cigarette and waited for someone, Buffy to appear. He didn't have long to wait, Buffy was being led into kitchen by Willow; while Giles it seemed was supporting Joyce. They all looked as if they had received a huge shock, Spike's brow furrowed in concern for Buffy. He strained his ears trying to pick up their conversation.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay Joyce," asked Giles.  
  
"Yes thank you Rupert, the initial shock is starting to fade now," She replied.  
  
"Buffy, how about you?" Giles looked at the slayer in concern.  
  
"Oh you mean apart from being impregnated with demon seed?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"This is all my fault, I think I'll go wait in the road for a truck to drive over me," said Willow.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Willow, but it won't help matters," Giles scolded.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy intently.  
  
"I hate to ask this Buffy, but is there any chance at all the baby could be anyone else's besides Spike?" He asked.  
  
Buffy's face turned red with indignation at her former watchers question. The vampire listened outside; he still could not believe this conversation. The bit about Buffy being impregnated with demon seed, burned into his brain, he waited for the answer to Giles's question. Never had a question's answer been as important to him, since that day several months ago, when he had asked Buffy to be his wife.  
  
"What do you take me for Giles? Some kind of ho?" she retorted angrily.  
  
"Sorry, had to ask," said Giles apologetically.  
  
"For your information, there is not one doubt in my mind that the child I carry is Spike's," she said firmly.  
  
The cigarette fell from Spike's lips onto the porch, he felt like whooping for joy. He was still puzzled as to how it had happened, but happened it had, he had knocked up his slayer. He was going to be a father; something he had never imagined would happen in his wildest dreams. It made him feel all manly, he wanted to do something for Buffy, a grand gesture, he was determined this kid was going to have a father.  
  
Despite all her protestations; Spike felt hope that Buffy did still love him; she was just being her usual pain in the ass self, that he had come to know and love. He walked off in the direction of the nearest graveyard, whistling softly to himself, he had a purpose. Sod going to work at Willie's this evening; he had better things to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy, do you really think you should go on patrol in your condition?" asked her mom.  
  
"Well who else is going to protect Sunnydale for the next eight months I have left?" she asked.  
  
"Well actually, that decision will be decided by the watcher's council, but this is totally unprecedented; a pregnant slayer," said Giles.  
  
"So you are saying I am out of a job?" asked Buffy in disbelief.  
  
"Um well, you can continue your slayer duties until someone else is found to take your place," said Giles awkwardly.  
  
"Considering I am supposed to be the chosen one; a lot of other 'chosen ones' seem to keep popping up," Said Buffy mockingly.  
  
"Well maybe it's for the best sweetheart, you could get hurt," said Joyce.  
  
Buffy let out an angry sigh. She had only found out she was pregnant two hours ago, and already her life was changing out of all recognition.  
  
"I am only pregnant; not dying," said Buffy in irritation.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy, a thought occurring to her.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Spike about the happy event?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know, but it I suppose it wouldn't be fair to conceal it from him, I just don't know if I am ready to cross that bridge yet," sighed Buffy.  
  
"If you must go on patrol tonight; at least let me come with," said Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at the faces of those present, this was one argument she wasn't going to win.  
  
"Sure, whatever," she said, taking her leather jacket from the hall closet and marching out of the front door, Willow trailing behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked up and down the rows of neatly trimmed graves, her mind was a million miles from Sunnydale at that moment. Willow looked at Buffy out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Buffy?" she asked her.  
  
"Huh?" said Buffy  
  
"Nothin'" Willow replied.  
  
Buffy looked at willow.  
  
"Willow," she said.  
  
"Yes?" Willow.  
  
"Do you think my baby will be normal?" she asked.  
  
Willow sighed, "I won't lie to you Buffy, it has a mother with slayer powers and the father is a vampire, the odds are stacked against it,"  
  
"Thanks for your honesty Willow, what really worries me is whether it will be soulless like it's father," Buffy admitted.  
  
"You think you have problems? I want to have a life with Oz one day, that includes kids, I'll have to worry if they'll go howling at the moon three days a month; life isn't always perfect Buffy," said Willow angrily.  
  
Buffy giggled at the image her friend had painted.  
  
"It's not funny," said Willow defensively, she looked at her friend, seeing the funny side of it, burst out laughing too.  
  
They were both so caught up in the moment, that neither heard the approaching gang of vampires until one of them grabbed at Willow, he had her in an arm lock, her neck exposed to his sharp fangs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had been wandering around the cemetery for the last two hours, if he saw another mouldering crypt, he would go soddin' mad. Almost ready to give up, he entered an ivy-covered crypt that didn't look like it had been disturbed by man or demon in over half a century. It had a large main chamber, plenty of high small windows and dark corners, it needed a bit of work but it had potential. Spike walked around it, kicking at the dead leaves that littered its floor. He put another foot forward into nothing, falling down a hole in the floor, which had been concealed in the darkness.  
  
Landing hard on his belly, he lay still on the earth floor.  
  
"Where did the bloody floor go?" he groaned, slowly turning over onto his back.  
  
He looked around, he recognised this place, and it was one of the many caves that seemed to be plentiful in Sunnydale. Getting up, he dusted himself off and flicked open his lighter. Spike held up the flame, it would make a perfect bedchamber, his head snapped round as he heard a scream coming from above. His first thoughts were it must be Buffy, in some kind of trouble.  
  
"It must be bleeding Tuesday!" he said under his breath, quickly scrambling up the sides of the cave.  
  
He almost fell out of the crypt door in his effort to reach her, Willow was caught in a vice like grip, a vamp about to make a meal out of her. Buffy was bravely trying to fight off the vampires. Spike reached inside his duster for a stake, he stabbed the vampire holding Willow from behind, and the vamp never even knew what had hit him, as he exploded into dust.  
  
"Thanks Spike, help Buffy," said Willow urgently.  
  
Spike didn't need telling twice, he rushed into the fight, stake raised, ready to kill. The vampires were soon dispatched; Buffy sat on the ground panting.  
  
"What are you doing here? I had everything under control," panted Buffy.  
  
"So does that mean I will be getting your heartfelt gratitude any time soon?" Spike asked.  
  
Spike put out his hand to help her up; he was surprised as she placed her hand in his. He quickly helped her rise, before she changed her mind.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" asked Spike angrily.  
  
"What I always do, slayer remember?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Spike turned to willow, "And if you were any kind of a friend, then you would have stopped her from even coming out here in the first place,"  
  
Willow looked guiltily at her feet, "You know Buff, if she wants to do something, and then there's no stopping her.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Spike firmly.  
  
Before anyone knew what he was about, he picked up his wife as if she was no more than a feather, and slung her over his shoulder and marched off in the direction of her home.  
  
Buffy pounded ineffectually on Spike's back.  
  
"Put me down right now Spike or I swear I'll stake you right here," Buffy screamed at him.  
  
"You won't do anything to me, you haven't got the balls," said Spike smugly.  
  
Buffy relaxed, admitting defeat, she decided to sit back and just enjoy the ride, and enjoy it she was, she discovered to her surprise.  
  
"What's all the sudden concern with my welfare?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's not sudden, it's always been there," he said quietly.  
  
"Spike, I can look after myself," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but I promised to protect you, to be your light; can you have forgotten our vows so quickly?" he asked.  
  
Buffy remembered every word; they were etched on her memory. Spike carried her up the path to her home, walking up the steps to the front door, he placed her gently back on her feet. He looked down at her, searching her features for something, she did not know what.  
  
"I know what's going on with you Buffy, you don't believe your feelings are real because of Red's spell; I can wait, I am not going anywhere, just want you to know, I'll never leave you, not like the others. When you decide what you do want, you know where to find me," he said turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, no more patrolling, I won't have you risking your life and our baby's, if any patrolling needs doing, I will do it or one of the other scoobies," he said.  
  
Buffy stood there, open mouthed, unable to speak, watching him disappear into the darkness.  
  
"Spike," she said.  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did Spike come here tonight mom?" asked Buffy, as she came through the front door.  
  
"No Sweetie, just been me here all evening, where's Willow?" said Joyce.  
  
Buffy suddenly realised her friend wasn't with her, she went over to the window.  
  
"It's okay, she coming up the path now," answered Buffy.  
  
Willow came in, "Where's Spike?" she asked.  
  
"He's gone," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"Oh," said Willow, deciding not to say anymore on the subject.  
  
Buffy looked at her mom and friend, "Spike knows about the baby,"  
  
"Well I didn't tell him," said Joyce defensively.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"Well it certainly wasn't me! Maybe it's a vampire thingy and he could just tell," said Willow.  
  
"Hardly," snorted Buffy.  
  
She got up and walked into the kitchen, she flung open the back door, she looked around the garden, her gaze stopped short on the back steps. Bending down, she picked up a half smoked cigarette and marched back into the lounge.  
  
"I have a stalker, of the vampiric variety, look it's Spike's brand of cigarettes," she said holding it up for them to see.  
  
There was a knock at the front door, Joyce got up from her seat to answer it. Xander and Anya joined them in the lounge.  
  
"Hi Buffy, hi Willow, so what's up," he asked cheerfully.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, "You tell him, I am too tired, night mom, night all," she said, before quickly disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Xander in confusion.  
  
"You'd better sit down," said Joyce.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************* A/N thanks everyone for the reviews, they are a great help & inspiration ( Just on a personal note, I am the proud Auntie of a baby boy, Aiden James, the first boy in my mothers line for 65 years so Yay!!!!! 


	13. Girl Interrrupted Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Girl Interrupted  
  
Spike entered Giles's apartment, quietly whistling. The aforementioned was at his study table, pouring over one of his dusty tomes; so engrossed in the text; he totally missed the vampire's entrance.  
  
Spike came to stand next to him, "Hello Giles, great evening,"  
  
Giles's head snapped back "Oh God! Spike are you trying to kill me?" he said clutching his chest.  
  
"Sorry, although I wouldn't mind a bit of killing though, slaying vamps is okay, but it's not exactly job satisfaction,"  
  
Giles frowned at him.  
  
"No bleedin' sense of humour, that's your problem; any way I want to ask you about something," said Spike.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Giles.  
  
"Heard an interesting little conversation in the Summers's kitchen this evening,"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and looked at Spike, "So you know then?"  
  
"Yes, but as to the how and why, a little confused," he replied.  
  
"Maybe a little explanation is in order," sighed Giles.  
  
"I'd appreciate it mate; I'll go get the glasses and you can get that bottle of brandy you're hiding in that copy of "Demonology through the ages,"  
  
Two hours and copious amounts of brandy later; Spike was fully informed about how the miracle had come to pass. He still had trouble taking it all in, he sat there, rubbing his forehead tiredly.  
  
"So now you know; what are you going to do about it?" asked Giles.  
  
"Nothing," Spike said.  
  
"What do you mean nothing!" exploded Giles.  
  
"Calm down, don't get your specs all steamed up, what I was trying to say was, that I am going to let Buffy come to me; told her this evening that I am not going anywhere, the ball is in court," said Spike smugly.  
  
"Isn't that taking an enormous risk?" asked Giles.  
  
"Nah, I know the silly bint loves me, but this loves bitch is taking a time out; besides I have plans," Spike replied.  
  
"Nothing evil I hope?" said Giles.  
  
"Chance would be a fine thing; actually I am planning a surprise for Buffy, of the good variety,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So let me get this straight, Buffy bought a pendant and now she's pregnant?" asked Xander.  
  
"You are forgetting all the sex, she had to have with Spike sweetie," smiled Anya.  
  
"Thank you Anya, I think I get the picture," said Xander, rolling his eyes  
  
"Buffy is very vulnerable right now, she needs her friends; Xander why don't you go and talk to her? I think she went upstairs because she was afraid of your reaction," said Joyce.  
  
"Oh you mean because of my aversion to pale, dead guys?" he said sardonically.  
  
"Xander! Just go and be a friend ok," scolded Willow.  
  
"Guess I am out voted by all this women power," he said looking around the room.  
  
Xander got up from his seat and made his way up the stairs, this was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to, a hormone-fuelled slayer. He'd rather face a nest of vamps any night. The others just didn't seem to understand that ever since a vamp had killed one of his best friends, Jesse; he'd lost all his warm and fuzzy feelings towards the undead. Buffy was his friend too, so he pushed his view on the subject aside, knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Buff, can I talk to you a moment," he asked  
  
"What do you want?" came the voice from inside.  
  
It sounded muffled, like she had been crying. Xander opened the door; Buffy was lying on her bed; she had face pressed into her pillows. Xander came to sit down on the bed, beside her. She looked so tiny, what was it about this girl; she was far stronger than all of them put together, but it made you want to hold her in your arms and sooth the pain away.  
  
"Oh Xander, if you have come to give me a lecture on having a vampire for a husband and being pregnant; that's something I don't need right now,"  
  
"Actually I came to ask if you had chosen the Godparents yet?" he smiled.  
  
Buffy launched herself into his arms, "Thanks Xander, so we are ok then?" she asked, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Still can't believe you are having the bleached evil one's child though," he said into her hair.  
  
"Don't spoil it now," she said warningly.  
  
"Ok" Xander said gently.  
  
"I just don't know what to do about Spike, the longer time goes on the harder it seems to be," she said sadly.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know, that's the problem, I know I don't hate him anymore; I have figured that much out,"  
  
"As much as I dislike Spike, I keep hearing tales of how happy he's made you these past few months; that has to count for something Buffy,"  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, wide eyed.  
  
"Ok where is Xander and what have you done with him?" she giggled.  
  
"I guess it's just my way of saying sorry; for giving you the third degree about being with him," he said apologetically.  
  
"Already forgotten," She said, hugging him again.  
  
"I could get used to this, oh but in the best friend kinda way," he blushed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike walked nonchalantly through the graveyard, it was tiring all this new responsibility, patrolling, keeping down a job and trying to provide shelter for his prospective family. God, if Dru could see him now, she wouldn't stop cackling for weeks, but strangely it all seemed right to him somehow.  
  
He had managed to keep away from Buffy for nearly a week now, Giles gave him a daily report of his wife anyway. He had spent a couple of evening standing outside her window, but he had tried to give her the space she needed. He was starting to feel a little frustrated sexually. Six months of doing it like rabbits, then bam! Nothing. Spike wondered if Buffy was feeling the same way, she had enjoyed the physical side of their relationship as much as he had, hadn't he read somewhere that pregnancy made you more horny?  
  
Spike entered the crypt he'd decided to make into a home for them, as soon as Buffy came to her senses, that is. It looked very different from a week ago. Gone were the dead leaves and cobwebs. He had managed to liberate some very nice furniture from an abandoned house. Rugs littered the stone floor, giving it a homier feel; he just hoped she would like it. Spike descended to the lower level by means of a ladder he had installed after his unfortunate accident.  
  
After a little exploration of this subterranean point, Spike had managed to tinker with the Sunnydale electricity supply that powered the local street lamps. The running water, he was still working on, but Rome wasn't built in a day, he unpacked the bag of tools that he had "borrowed" from the whelp's basement, getting on with the job of assembling the bed he had taken in pieces from the abandoned house, it would need a new mattress though, the old one had smelt of cat pee. Even a master vampire had his standards.  
  
A couple of hours and a pair of sore thumbs later, Spike stood back to look at his work.  
  
"Not bad, even if I say so myself, Spike the demonic handyman, who would have guessed?" he laughed.  
  
He looked up as he heard a disturbance from inside the crypt, on the upper level. He took his stake from the back pocket of his jeans and slowly climbed the ladder.  
  
"No rest for the wicked," he sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy climbed out of her bedroom window and shimmied down the drainpipe, dropping the last couple of feet to the ground. She looked at her watch, it was late, but she just couldn't sleep. The house was in darkness, Willow and Joyce had retired long ago, and she had been feeling restless all evening.  
  
Walking out alone at this late hour was asking for trouble, but if she didn't get some time away, she'd go mad. Everyone was treating her like glass. Even Spike had infuriated with his highhandedness of the previous week, being carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes wasn't her idea of fun. Even though it had given her the chance to feel the solid muscle beneath the black leather. She shivered involuntarily, suddenly feeling a little warm at the train her thoughts were taking.  
  
Buffy was starting to miss the closeness she'd had with Spike. Surely she must feel something for him, she reasoned to herself, she was having his child and the idea far from disgusted her, it wasn't just that, her mind and her body kept reliving those NC-17 moments of their relationship. Buffy looked up realising for the first time, where her feet had led her. She was in the middle of the graveyard.  
  
"Damn, if Spike sees me here, I'll be in deep shit," she cursed, quickly looking around, breathing a sigh of relief at the emptiness of her surroundings.  
  
Buffy froze as she felt an arm snake around her waist; she grabbed the hand and threw her assailant effortlessly over her shoulder. She jumped on her intended victim, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Buffy luv, if you wanted to get low down and dirty, all you had to do is ask," groaned her bleached spouse.  
  
Buffy sat on Spike, still straddling him and speechless for once,  
  
"You wouldn't be patrolling by any chance?" he growled at her warningly.  
  
"No, I was out walking, I couldn't sleep, I have my first doctors appointment tomorrow, kinda weighed heavily on my mind," she admitted.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, gently flipping her over onto the ground and partially covering her body with his own.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
His hand travelled slowly down her body, causing her to shiver, it rested on the edge of her sweater, before slipping beneath the fabric and touching the bare skin of her abdomen. Buffy gritted her teeth against the gasp of pleasure that was trying to escape from her mouth. She waited for his hand to move, opening her eyes in disappointment as it stayed there, caressing her softly.  
  
"I am feeling our child," he said possessively.  
  
"Really, well it's about the size of a peanut right now, wouldn't have thought there was a lot to feel," she said huffily.  
  
"What's the matter? Mommy feeling uncared for?" he drawled.  
  
"No!" Buffy denied, shoving Spike off of her and quickly getting to her feet.  
  
"Ever in denial, you know pet, you can only vacation in Egypt for so long," he mocked her, closing the distance between them.  
  
Buffy licked her lips in anticipation, the movement was not lost on Spike, and he smiled at her with smug satisfaction. He touched his own lips with the tip of his tongue; knowing it drove her wild, when he did that. She held her breath, closing her eyes leaning in for his kiss.  
  
"Night luv," he whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
Buffy 's eyes snapped open, in surprise, but he was gone. She looked around the graveyard in angry frustration. Damn him his preternatural speed. Well she wasn't going to beg, was she? Buffy marched off in the direction of her home, kicking at a tombstone and knocking it over.  
  
"Oops," she said  
  
Spike came out from behind a crypt, lighting a cigarette, he chuckled softly, watching her retreating form disappear into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow sat in Buffy's bedroom, waiting for her friend to return, she didn't want to wake Joyce and frighten her. She herself had woken over half an hour ago to make a trip to the bathroom and had decided to check on Buffy, only to find her bed empty and unused. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Buffy at the window, panic had been getting the better of her, five more minutes and then she would had to disturb Joyce.  
  
Willow went over to the window to help her friend through.  
  
"Buffy where have you been, I hope you haven't been patrolling," scolded Willow.  
  
"Why does everyone always think I am patrolling? Can't a girl just be taking a walk?" snapped Buffy.  
  
"Sorry, but your walks do have a tendency to include sharp pointy things and hand to hand combat," apologised Willow.  
  
"Well there was someone who could have done with one of those sharp pointy thingies," said Buffy angrily.  
  
Willow frowned, then her brow cleared.  
  
"You bump into Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Got it on one," Buffy replied, sitting on her bed and thumping the innocent pig, Mr Gordo.  
  
"How did that go?" enquired Willow.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it," she said.  
  
"Ok, I get it, see you in the morning when you're feeling more human," said Willow rising.  
  
She left Buffy to get some sleep, a slow smile spread across Willow's face, maybe she didn't want to talk about her feelings for Spike, but she would do, in fact, by the time Willow had finished with her, she would be singing like the proverbial canary. A plan was already forming in her mind, now all she needed to do was call a Scooby meeting, minus one member, but that could wait until the morning.  
  
TBC 


	14. The Truth Hurts Baby Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The Truth Hurts Baby  
  
Buffy quickly got out of bed, she was running late, the stupid alarm clock had failed to go off. She groaned as she felt her stomach churning, quickly putting a hand to her mouth, she gagged.  
  
"Oh God," she groaned, touching her forehead.  
  
Buffy slowly lay back down, wishing the waves of nausea to retreat. She gagged again getting the message her body was trying to tell her. Racing for the bathroom with breakneck speed, she dry heaved over the toilet bowl. Slowly rising to her feet, she went over the basin.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of morning sickness," Buffy told her reflection in the mirror.  
  
The girl who stared back at her looked pale and tired. She went back to her room, her movements slow, fearful of bringing on another bout of sickness. She slowly descended the stairs, joining her mom in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi buffy, you don't look so good this morning," said Joyce anxiously.  
  
"I don't feel so good," she replied.  
  
"Morning sickness," stated Joyce.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Mom here, remember? What you need are some dry crackers and water," smiled Joyce affectionately.  
  
"Couldn't eat a thing; really," Buffy insisted.  
  
"Just sit down," ordered Joyce.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked to the doctor's office, feeling much better after her Mother's home remedy. She entered the doctor's office; apart from a receptionist, the place was pretty empty. She advanced towards the desk, smiling at the woman behind it.  
  
"Name?" asked the woman  
  
"Buffy Lovejoy," she replied automatically.  
  
"Okay, go to examination room 5, the doctor will be with you shortly, you will find a gown to change into, already there," said the woman going back to her notes on the desk.  
  
Buffy entered the room, there was a tray of scary looking surgical instruments on one side, and an examination couch dominated the centre of the room. Buffy looked at the blue gown folded on a chair. She picked it up and eyed it critically.  
  
"Not really my style, but not trying to impress anyone here," she sighed, as she began to undress.  
  
She lay on the couch, waiting for the doctor to appear, closing her eyes for a moment. The door opened and closed, Buffy opened her eyes.  
  
"Hello Doctor Green," she said.  
  
"Hello Luv," Spike replied.  
  
Buffy sat up.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" she demanded.  
  
"Same reason as you pet, our baby," he grinned at her wickedly.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come," she said.  
  
"Oh, so casually mentioning last night that you had your first doctors appointment today wasn't an invite?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No!" she denied too quickly.  
  
"Come on Buffy, admit it, I am getting under your skin and you hate it because you can't even blame it on a spell anymore," he smiled.  
  
"So not true!" she denied.  
  
Spike walked toward her.  
  
"Care to test that theory?"  
  
"Not here, some could come in," she said frantically.  
  
"There might even be room for two on your little couch," he said  
  
"Spike," she wailed, her resolve crumbling.  
  
He touched the hem of her short gown.  
  
"Sexy," he mocked.  
  
"The idea is to have a check up, not to look sexy," Buffy replied.  
  
"Are you naked under this?" Spike asked.  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
"Then what are your bra and panties doing on the chair over there?" he said seductively.  
  
Heat flooded Buffy's face, Spike looked at her rising colour.  
  
"No need to be shy with me Luv, I've seen it all before and in many different positions," he chuckled softly.  
  
Spike lowered his blonde head, Buffy kept her eyes wide open, she was afraid, if she closed them, he would be gone like last night. He gently touched his lips to hers, Buffy was frustrated with the lightness of the kiss; her traitorous body craved his passion. She pulled his head down closer, grinding her lips against his. Several weeks of depravation were taking its toll on Spike; he felt the need welling up inside him with white- hot intensity. He positioned himself on the couch, so he was partly covering her, still mindful of their growing child.  
  
"This isn't real," she gasped, between his heated kisses on her lips and throat  
  
"Feels pretty real to me," he panted.  
  
The door opened and closed.  
  
"Ah hem!" coughed the doctor.  
  
The lovers pulled guiltily apart, Spike quickly hopped off the couch.  
  
"Sorry Doc," he apologised.  
  
The doctor ignored the apology, walking over to Buffy.  
  
"Good morning Mrs Lovejoy, Mr Lovejoy, I presume?" he said stiffly, looking at Spike.  
  
"No actually, I just came in here off the street and she begged me for a quickie," said Spike acerbically.  
  
"Spike! Yes he is Mr Lovejoy, that was just his attempt at humour; he's English," said Buffy quickly.  
  
"That explains everything," said the doctor.  
  
"Hey! Take that back," Spike replied.  
  
"Moving on; let's try and work out how far along you are, we will be doing an ultrasound scan today as routine," said the Doc.  
  
Buffy told him her dates of her last period.  
  
"By my calculations, that makes you about six weeks," let's have a look at what's going on inside you," he said.  
  
Buffy pulled the sheet up to her lower half and lifted the edge of her gown, exposing her still flat stomach. He squeezed the blue gel on her stomach.  
  
"Ooh, that's cold," she shivered.  
  
"What's that for doc?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's so I can run the scanner over your wife's stomach easier," said the Doc.  
  
He switched on the scanner, and monitor, running the device over Buffy's tummy.  
  
"And there is your baby," said the doctor, beaming at them and pointing at the screen.  
  
"I don't bloody see anything," Spike swore.  
  
"Spike you are kinda ruining the moment, hey I don't see anything either," Buffy cried.  
  
The doctor sighed and raised his eyebrows, it was always the same with these early scans, but it was procedure. He pointed to the screen and explained what was what. Spike walked over to the monitor for a closer look.  
  
"Now I see it, look Buffy, there," Spike said in wonder.  
  
"Oh yeah so it is," she said trying to sound impressed, but still unable to see anything.  
  
"Can we get pics doc?" asked Spike.  
  
"No problem, " he replied  
  
The doctor's beeper went off.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment please," he said walking out of the room.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and pressed a kiss on her tummy.  
  
"Ugh, I forgot about the gel," said Spike, his lips covered in the blue gunge.  
  
"Spike go home," she sighed.  
  
Spike's brow furrowed and he vamped out into his game face.  
  
"Buffy, why do you torment me so? I should bloody give up on you stupid bints; all you do is blow hot and cold. If that doc hadn't come in you would have been begging me for round three by now,"  
  
"Well he did, and I have woken up to myself since then," she said arrogantly.  
  
"Don't push me to far slayer, there's only so much a man can take," he warned.  
  
His face morphed back into his human features, he picked up his discarded blanket from off the examination room floor and slammed out of the room, ripping the door from it's hinges.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy returned home to a full house. Giles, Willow, Anya and Xander all sat around the dining room table.  
  
"Hi all, If I didn't know better, I'd say this was one of those meetings of a secret kind," said Buffy suspiciously.  
  
"Nope, we were just discussing the finer points of microwave popcorn," said Xander.  
  
Joyce entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate for all the occupants.  
  
Hi Buffy, how'd the doctor's appointment go?" asked her mom.  
  
"Fine, here's the pictures," snapped Buffy throwing them down on the table.  
  
She marched off upstairs. She just knew they were keeping something from her. Fine if they didn't want her around she would make it easy for them, and get out of the way. After she departed, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close," said Giles, pulling a book from beneath the table.  
  
They all pulled book and documents from similar hiding places. Anya picked up the pictures of Buffy's baby.  
  
"Is that what our baby will look like sweetie," she asked Xander innocently.  
  
"Yes, if in many years we decide to marry and have children," he explained.  
  
"It's just that, I stopped taking my contraceptive pill last week, because I thought it would be nice if we could have a baby too," she informed him.  
  
The room went silent, Xander's face turned the colour of the pages of the research book, he was using.  
  
"Anya," he began.  
  
"Look this is totally off subject," complained Willow.  
  
Giles looked pityingly at Xander, "Yes do continue please Willow, our private concerns are not the issue, plenty of time for that later,"  
  
"Ok, has anyone had any luck finding out the natural habitat or hangouts of the Hakika demon?" She asked.  
  
"The Haki- whatty?" Asked Xander.  
  
Willow sighed, "I already told you, and you weren't listening,"  
  
"Oh, that's because I was stroking his thigh under the table, at that point of the conversation," beamed Anya.  
  
"The Hakika demon originates from Africa, it is a very docile creature, but it has one very dangerous aspect to it, in it's time it has been responsible for causing all kinds of wars and conflicts," Giles informed them.  
  
"And we want to find one of these because?" asked Xander in bewilderment.  
  
"They are rather amorous, with long protruding tongues, they kiss their victim, causing saliva transference. Their saliva causes its prey to speak the absolute truth, and the good part, no magic involved, I don't trust myself after the last incident," Willow admitted  
  
"Is it permanent?" asked Anya.  
  
"To a degree, the person effected finds lying a lot harder," said Giles.  
  
"Is it safe, you know with Buffy being pregnant and all," asked Joyce.  
  
"Absolutely, all we have to do is lure her out on patrol and hopefully the demon will do it's worst, or best in this case. Buffy will admit she loves Spike and we can all get back to normal," said Willow hopefully.  
  
"Amen to that, I just don't see Buffy getting all hot and heavy with this demon guy," said Xander.  
  
" She didn't have any trouble getting hot and heavy with Spike, he's a demon. Where do we find one of these Hakika's then?" said Anya.  
  
"Willies might be a good place to start, something there might know where to find one," suggested Giles.  
  
"Right we are on it," said Xander, grabbing Anya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy flopped on the bed in despair, she had been a prize bitch and she knew it. She was in the wrong, she knew that too, but her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to admit that to Spike. Why did she always push those who loved her away? Those who loved her? Realisation dawned on her, Spike did really love her, she had been in doubt of his feelings too, but he had never once retracted all the sentiments he had expressed to her.  
  
Many guys would have been long gone by now, she thought about Angel, she had always thought he would be the love of her life, but in his case, when the going got tough, Angel had got going. Spike had stayed through it all, even when they weren't friends; he always came back to Sunnydale; to her. Her hand rested on her flat stomach, she could feel the new life growing inside of her, he/she deserved better, even Spike deserved better than she had given him so far. She had some big decisions to make, fear clutched at her heart when she remembered Spike's words; that there was only so much a man could take? What did that mean?  
  
She sighed tiredly, and lay on her bed, closing her eyes for a moment, blissfully ignorant of her friends plotting, she dozed off.  
  
TBC 


	15. With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemi...

Chapter 15  
  
With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, the room was darkness, and she must have been asleep for hours. Stretching, she got off the bed and went downstairs. Willow was reclining on the sofa, watching the history channel.  
  
"Hey Buff, nice nap?" Willow asked.  
  
"How long was I asleep, why didn't anyone wake me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We thought it best to leave you, being an expectant mom and all," Willow smiled.  
  
"When are you lot going to get into your heads that I am only pregnant, not suffering from a terminal sickness?" snapped Buffy.  
  
"Ooh, sounds like some one got out of the wrong side of the bed, anyway as it happens, I was supposed to patrol tonight with Xander; he can't make it, wanna come with?" asked Willow.  
  
"Do I ever? It's been days since I've had any action, well of the fighty kind," said Buffy blushing as she remembered the action she had got in the doctor's office that morning with Spike.  
  
Willow smiled a satisfied smile; she had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. Xander had only called ten minutes ago; someone at "Willies" had known a demon, which knew a demon that could help them. She looked at her watch; the event was planned for in an hour's time.  
  
"So what are we looking for?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Nuthin' too dangerous, just your average common vamps," said Willow.  
  
"My favourite," she smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Giles, I'm moving out," said Spike  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Giles  
  
"Got myself a place in the graveyard near Buffy's," house," he replied.  
  
"A crypt?" asked Giles in surprise.  
  
"Yep, was kinda hoping to make it a home for Buffy and I, but after today I don't know," he said sadly.  
  
"You will keep in touch?" asked Giles.  
  
"I will at that, thanks for putting me up, these last few weeks, any time you might want to drop by, look for the "Harper crypt," Spike told him.  
  
Giles patted Spike comfortingly on the shoulder; the vampire proceeded to gather up his meagre belongings and headed out into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Anya sat in the bushes, a large basket by their side, it was a cold night, Anya was far from happy and her legs were beginning to cramp.  
  
"A Hakika demon once tried to date me back in the Victorian times, I just couldn't get past the height difference," she said.  
  
"Did one of those little suckers ever kiss you?" asked Xander  
  
"No, why do you ask?" said Anya.  
  
"Oh nothing, would just explain a lot, that's all," said Xander ironically.  
  
"Sssh, I think I hear someone coming," Anya whispered.  
  
Xander poked his head through the bushes.  
  
"Oh, it's only Spike," he said relieved.  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air, he walked over to the bush that concealed the couple.  
  
"Nice night for sitting in the bushes? Well it's gotta be an improvement on your basement, hasn't it?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's my fault we're here, I wanted to try sex in a graveyard, the thought of all those dead bodies, just call me kinky," she smiled.  
  
Xander groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
Spike noticed the basket, "What's in the basket, Harris?" he asked  
  
"Nuthin' just a present for Buffy, it's her birthday soon," Xander lied.  
  
"Yes, and we are trying to patrol, so if you don't mind," said Anya.  
  
"Fine I know when I'm not bloody wanted!" snapped Spike, marching off angrily.  
  
"That was close, if he'd had any idea what we were up to, he would have stopped us," breathed Xander with a sigh of relief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Willow and Buffy walked through the graveyard, Buffy had her stake at the ready, eager to slay, also mindful of the fact, that should her other half catch her here, she might be the one who got slayed.  
  
"Seems pretty dead here tonight," quipped Buffy.  
  
Willow groaned, "Graveyard, remember? Things are supposed to be dead,"  
  
Buffy sighed in disappointment.  
  
They came to stop at a large bushy area.  
  
"Willow, I don't think anything is going to happen tonight, let's just go home, this was a bad idea," said Buffy dolefully.  
  
"Wait!" said Willow desperately.  
  
A rustling in the bushes caught Buffy's attention, she turned sharply, looking at Willow.  
  
"What was that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We'd better check it out," said Willow, trying to repress a smile.  
  
Buffy edged slowly forward, stake raised. Anya popped her head out of the bush.  
  
"Surprise!" beamed Anya.  
  
Xander slapped his hand against his forehead.  
  
"Anya, I said we needed the element of surprise! Not that we were doing her a surprise," whispered Xander angrily  
  
"Sorry hun," said Anya apologetically.  
  
Xander decided to make the best of a bad situation, he dragged the basket out of the bushes.  
  
"Sorry to lure you here under false pretences, but we got you a little gift," smiled Xander.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Have a look, I'm sure you will like it," encouraged Willow.  
  
Buffy knelt on the grass and undid the leather straps.  
  
"Thanks you guys, you really are best," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy lifted the lid to the basket, in a blinding flash a scaly hand pulled her head inside the basket, as she was taken off guard. She opened her mouth to scream, which was cut off by a large wet tongue being thrust into her mouth. She instinctively bit down on it, which caused the "thing" to yelp. Buffy quickly did up the straps and threw the basket at Xander.  
  
"Ewwww! What the crap was that!" She asked, looking at her friends in fury.  
  
"You okay Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Great! I love having demons, or what ever that was, trying to give me a frenchie," snapped Buffy.  
  
"Well Spike's a demon, I am sure you didn't mind his tongue, I'm an ex- demon and Xander says he like my tongue, especially when I," Anya got no further as Xander interrupted her.  
  
"Anya! Enough already, there was supposed to be a cute little kitten in there, must have been a mix up at the pet store," said Xander innocently.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Buffy complained.  
  
"What is it?" asked Willow in concern.  
  
"My tongue hurts," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, that'll pass," said Willow unthinkingly.  
  
"What! You lot better tell me what was in the basket, right now, please don't tell me it's related to that demon that gave me the power to read people's minds?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"It was a Hakika demon," admitted Anya.  
  
"A Hakki- whatty?" asked Buffy.  
  
"In other words a truth demon," said Willow guiltily.  
  
Buffy held up her hands in despair.  
  
"What great friends I have, I am going home!" She said, striding away.  
  
"That's done it!" sighed Xander.  
  
"Yep, I think it has," said Willow grinning from ear to ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered her home, slamming the door hard, her mom came out of the kitchen, ready for bed. She noted the scowl on her daughter's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Don't get me started mom, I'm not in the mood right now," Buffy replied.  
  
Joyce decided to test the waters, to see if Willow had been successful in her plan; she asked her daughter a question she thought she might lie about.  
  
"How much did your little trip to Vegas cost me?" asked Joyce.  
  
Buffy stood there staring at her mother, a look of extreme exertion on her face as she struggled to stall giving her mom an answer.  
  
"Oh! About $4,000," blurted out Buffy through clenched lips.  
  
"Buffy!" Said her mom in stunned silence.  
  
Maybe too much truth wasn't such a good thing. Buffy looked guiltily at the carpet.  
  
"I need to find Spike, I have something I need to tell him, plus I want to get him in the sack, I'm gonna have him staring at ceiling tiles all night!"  
  
Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.  
  
"I have to get out of here, before I say something I'll really regret," she groaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy hammered on the door of Giles's apartment.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming," said a voice bad-temperedly from behind the door.  
  
Giles sleepily opened the door to an anxious looking Buffy.  
  
"Is Spike here?" asked Buffy urgently.  
  
Giles rubbed tired eyes.  
  
"No, he's gone," he replied.  
  
"You mean working at Willies?" said Buffy.  
  
"No, gone in, has moved out," Giles replied.  
  
"You don't mean he's left Sunnydale? Oh my God, it's all my fault, I was such a bitch to him!" she wailed.  
  
"Now calm down, he hasn't gone anywhere, try the cemetery near your home; he's taken up residence in a crypt there," he told her.  
  
"Which one? There are so many crypts there," she said.  
  
"I think he said the old Harper crypt," he replied.  
  
"Thanks Giles I could kiss you, in fact I think I will," she said quickly kissing his cheek.  
  
She turned to go. Giles smiled contentedly.  
  
"You ever thought of dating my mom, I mean, both of you have already got past the preliminaries. The sex on the police car and all that,"  
  
Giles made a choking sound.  
  
"I have to go," she said desperately.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike, settled down in his armchair, surveying his new residence. The room had a warm glow from the many candles, it all felt hollow to him. This crypt was not a home, it was missing his mate, and downstairs was all finished now. He'd even bought a few items of baby clothes, stored away in a chest, for their impending child.  
  
His chest ached; glad to have no beating heart, to make the pain worse. He took a large swallow of vodka from the glass in his hand. Spike switched on the TV; even the new series of Dawson starting couldn't rouse his interest. This was worse than Druscilla leaving him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy neared the crypt; the small high windows glowed. It looked out of place in the surrounding darkness, she arrived at the door, her hand on the latch, hesitating slightly, and then she shoved the heavy wooden door open.  
Spike's head spun round at the intrusion, relaxing as he saw the intruder.  
  
" To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" he said arching an eyebrow.  
  
She stood looking at him, hands on her hips.  
  
"So when were you gonna tell me you'd moved?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't think you were interested," he replied.  
  
"Of course I am interested in you, all of your parts interest me," she said licking her lips.  
  
Spike felt himself responding against his will.  
  
"Especially the more noticeable ones," she said, her gaze focusing on his lap.  
  
"Look, Buffy, if a little bit of cold comfort is all, you're here for, then you can get stuffed,"  
  
"Bit late for that, you already stuffed me good and proper," she giggled, touching her belly.  
  
"Stop playing games Buffy, my heart can only take so much rejection," he growled.  
  
"Nice place you have here, I like it," she said trying to evade his answer.  
  
"Buffy!" he exclaimed  
  
"Ok, you wanna know why I'm here, I'll tell you, and I am going to be truthful, I don't have any choice in that," she sighed.  
  
Spike sat back in his seat. "This will make a refreshing change," he said smugly.  
  
TBC 


	16. All's Well That Ends Well? Chapter 16

A/N Thank you all for the reviews, it really helps to keep me writing, even though it is scary receiving them, as I am sure others can Identify with, LOL. Thanks for all encouragement and help that every one gave me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 16  
  
All's Well That Ends Well?  
  
"What do you mean, you have to be honest?" asked Spike, his curiosity peaked.  
  
"It's Willow and the others, they did something to me," Buffy told him.  
  
"If this is another one of her spells, chip or no chip I am gonna kill her," growled Spike.  
  
"I honestly don't know, I was er um snogged by some demon, hakki something or other," she said.  
  
Spike doubled up in his chair, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He wiped away his tears.  
  
"When I see that red, I'm gonna kiss her, this is priceless, I can ask you anything, and you can't lie about it love," he smiled.  
  
"I've already discovered that, please don't tell me it's permanent, that I'll be like Anya forever," she wailed.  
  
"No, it wears off in time, but lying is gonna be a whole lot harder for you, from now on,"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, a depressed acceptance settled on her.  
  
"You wanted to know the reason for my visit," she reminded him.  
  
"When you're ready," encouraged Spike.  
  
Spike gave her a hard look. Buffy struggled to stop the words, issuing themselves from her lips.  
  
"Okay, I wanted to make love to you, I want you Spike, I've always wanted you," she sighed sadly.  
  
"Since when?" he asked.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her lips.  
  
"Since the first night at the bronze," she admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean, I stalked you that night, watching you dance, I was mesmerised by you, but I was with Dru at the time, I am a one woman man Buffy," he told her.  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
"So you want to make love, I am more that willing to help you with that, but its not enough Buffy, I need more,"  
  
She walked over to where he sat and knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in her own. She stroked across their surface with her thumbs. Spike noticed the gold wedding band still placed on her finger, he touched it.  
  
"You didn't take your rings off, I never noticed before, if you don't love me any more, why wear them?" He asked.  
  
"You know why, because I would rather die, then part with them," she said still trying to edge away from the question.  
  
Spike smiled, biting the bullet he asked the million-dollar question.  
  
"Do you love me Buffy?" he asked, terrified of the answer, but needing to know, as if his whole un-life hinged on it.  
  
"I love you so much, that I don't know where I begin, and you end anymore," she smiled through her tears.  
  
Spike was moved by her admission, there was no spell, this was real, but for him it had always been real, it had taken Willow's will spell for him to realise that. Even harmony had been nothing but a Buffy substitute. It was the answer he had been waiting to hear, he swept her up in his arms, he leaned in to kiss her, his lips almost touching hers, he pulled back, his ears pricking up almost visibly, a look of concentration on his face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"Sshhh!" he replied.  
  
"Oh great! I tell you I love you and you tell me to shut up," she pouted, pulling out of his embrace.  
  
"Buffy!" he growled.  
  
"Fine! I'll just be going then," she snapped.  
  
"Don't you bloody dare!" he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Spike! The cave man act is starting to wear a bit thin," she said, punching him hard on the back.  
  
Spike ignored her protests and started down the ladder with her, to the lower level.  
  
"Stop squirming about, or we'll both take a tumble," he warned.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she giggled.  
  
Spike carefully descended the ladder; he carried Buffy over to the huge bed and dumped her on it.  
  
"Lie down," he ordered.  
  
"What ever happened to foreplay?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"Please just humour me on this one okay?" he pleaded.  
  
Buffy sighed and lay down on the bed. Spike knelt by her side, on the floor. He lifted up the edge of her top and unbuttoned her jeans. His cold fingers brushed against her bare stomach, she shivered responsively.  
  
"That's more like it," she sighed in contentment as he lowered his head.  
  
Spike lowered his head, placing an ear against her stomach, Buffy waited for him to move, minutes passed, she started getting impatient.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing, this is the worst foreplay ever, if you carry on much longer, I shall fall asleep," she complained huffily.  
  
"If you must know, I am listening to our son or daughter," he replied gruffly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Upstairs when we were talking, I thought I could hear another heartbeat besides, yours," he said, lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"This means then?" she asked.  
  
"Our child has a soul, I know it's been worrying you, I always could read you like a book, except when it came to me," he said.  
  
Buffy's face crumpled as the tears started to fall fast, unheeded down her cheeks.  
  
"So does this mean you don't mind the being impregnated by demon seed anymore?" he asked.  
  
"How'd you know I said that, I didn't mean it at the time, it was just the shock talking," Buffy replied.  
  
"How do you really feel about the baby Buffy?" asked Spike.  
  
"I love him or her, as much as I love you, it's part of you Spike, I wish you could know the experience of carrying a part of your lover inside of you, knowing you have created another person from that love, it's breathtaking," she admitted.  
  
Spike moved up the bed, coming to rest alongside Buffy, he took her into his arms. He rested his chin on her soft hair.  
  
"I am liking this honesty thing, why didn't Willow think of it sooner?" he asked.  
  
"Guess she didn't figure on me being such a stubborn ass, I really am an ass, aren't I Spike?" she asked.  
  
"I am not saying anything for fear of a severe beating," He grinned.  
  
"I nearly threw away the best thing that ever happened to me, because of foolish pride, I've missed this," she sighed contentedly.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"The snuggling," she smiled  
  
"Anything else? You only have to say the words Buffy," he prompted.  
  
"Okay, but I would've thought it was wicked obvious, make love to me Spike, now before I die of the depravation, I need you now," she begged.  
  
"A fellow don't need asking twice, oh ,but this is the second time you've asked me!" he grinned, kissing her parted lips.  
  
"Now it's your turn to shut up, I am gonna have you so many times, you won't be able to walk for a week," she said forcefully, she flipped him over onto his back.  
  
"Hey that's supposed to be my line, but hearing you talk dirty, I like it; say something else," said Spike.  
  
Buffy leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Ooh slayer, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he purred.  
  
He opened his mouth to say more, but Buffy's lips silenced him with a kiss, . "Actions speak louder than words my love," she whispered, before nibbling at his lobe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joyce sat around the dining room table with Giles and Willow, Anya and Xander. She was frowning, anxiety etched on her features.  
  
"It's been two days Rupert, I'm starting to get worried, I know she's a married woman now, but she's still my little girl," said Joyce.  
  
"Yes I must admit, it's been a while," he replied.  
  
Giles looked at the others seated around the table, he took off his glasses and threw them on its surface.  
  
"Do you think we should send out a search party?" he asked the assembled group.  
  
"Hadn't we better wait for Buffy to come to us?" Asked Willow.  
  
"I think it's so sweet, Spike making a home for them, even if it is in the graveyard, why don't you ever do anything like that for me Xander?" Anya complained.  
  
"We've already discussed this, why do you have to bring our personal issues out in the open all the time?" said Xander.  
  
"You're ashamed of me, I can tell, that's why you keep me hidden away in that smelly basement, Spike thinks Buffy is special enough, to get them their own place," she whined.  
  
Xander held up his hands in despair.  
  
"I give up, I just can't win can I?" he appealed to the others.  
  
Anya's face grew red; she opened her mouth to reply. She was silenced by the couple who burst through the front door, both of them laughing like a pair of kids.  
  
"Hi guys, what with all the sad faces?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well we have been worrying about you, no word since you left here two nights ago, I've been out of my mind with worry," said her mother.  
  
"Sorry mom, I didn't think, Spike and I have been busy kissing and making up," Buffy grinned.  
  
"Oh so you didn't have any sex then?" asked Anya.  
  
Buffy flushed bright red.  
  
"We did actually, been doing it like bunnies for nearly 48 hours. Oh my God, I am cursed!" said Buffy slapping a hand over her mouth.  
  
Spike frowned. He looked over at Xander.  
  
"I think I finally understand what you go through mate," said Spike with heavy sympathy.  
  
"Bunnies? Ewwww! Why would you want to do it like bunnies, they are evil nasty little creatures," Said Anya.  
  
"So have you sorted things out between you two?" You know that spell I cast, it wasn't a love spell, that all came from you two, it just brought out your hidden desires," said Willow.  
  
"Yes, she loved me all along, she was afraid the feelings weren't real because of the said spell; thanks for the kissy demon, by the way," said Spike gratefully, he walked over to Willow and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey I helped too," protested Xander.  
  
"You want Spike to kiss you too? You're not becoming gay are you Xander?" Anya asked him.  
  
Xander eyes rolled heavenward.  
  
"No! I was just thinking a little modicum of gratitude may have been in order, that's all, well never mind" Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander got up from his chair and walked over to Spike, he held out his hand. Spike stared at it for a moment, before firmly taking it in his own.  
  
"No hard feelings Spike? I guess that's my way of saying sorry; I haven't always been fair to you, but I am willing to give you a chance, you seem to be pretty good for Buffy, her happiness is important to me," said Xander.  
  
Spike swallowed hard. He felt like he was finally being accepted, into a real family and it felt good.  
  
"Thanks," he replied gruffly.  
  
Buffy hugged Xander, and moved on to her husband, wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a kiss. Buffy's hand worked it's way under his shirt, she ran her fingers over his tight stomach, her other hand crept into his hair, ruffling it.  
  
"Ahem!" coughed Giles.  
  
The couple broke apart.  
  
"Sorry kinda got caught up in the moment," Buffy flushed.  
  
"Thought that was the whole reason, you got your own place, so there would be no more of this get a roominess," said Xander.  
  
"Thank you Xander," smiled Buffy.  
  
"For what?" he asked puzzled  
  
"For reminding me, that there's a perfectly good bed going to waste, come on Spike you can help me PACK, my clothes," she said pulling at his red shirt.  
  
"Never heard it called that before love, but I am more than willing to help you with the packing," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't really want to pack, we haven't had sex for half an hour, it's killing me," her eyes rolled as her wayward tongue let her down again.  
  
Xander gave Spike a pitying look, they both looked at each other in total empathy.  
  
"Come on Mrs Lovejoy, let's get started with that packing," he said, leading her in the direction of the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike lay together on her bed, Buffy crushed Spike to her.  
  
"Careful there Buff, a couple of broken ribs won't enhance any future performance," he groaned.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were real, this is like a dream, I never want to wake from," she said.  
  
"Suppose we ought to get on and do some real packing," he said regretfully.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"What for? For being devilishly sexy and muscular and the stamina of ten men?" he asked.  
  
She elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he said.  
  
"Stop ruining the moment, I was about to thank you for making a home for us, I really love it, it's gonna be so great, a place of our own, I hope mom will be okay on her own," said Buffy.  
  
"Well she's only a ten minute walk away," he reminded her.  
  
Buffy smiled in complete happiness, her tummy rumbled in the silence.  
  
"Oops, I am starving, I am gonna go down and get something to eat, you want something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure pet, all this 'packing' has given me an appetite," Spike leered.  
  
"I think the pregnancy cravings are starting to kick in, I could murder some", she stopped mid sentence, slightly horrified.  
  
"What is it love?" he asked, seeing her expression.  
  
"Nothing, forget I spoke," she said hastily exiting the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had been gone nearly twenty minutes, Spike sat up in bed, he swung his legs over the side and reached for his discarded jeans, picking them off the bedroom floor. He put them on and headed downstairs. Giles and Joyce were seated together on the sofa, Giles had his arm around Joyce, seeing Spike, he quickly removed it, but not quickly enough. Spike smiled, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Missing a bride here, anyone seen her?" he asked the couple.  
  
"Buffy disappeared in the kitchen awhile ago now, thought she was just taking her time, she's not the best chef in the world," Joyce told Spike.  
  
"Suits me fine as most of what I eat only requires a microwave," he replied.  
  
He turned and entered the kitchen; Buffy's blond head was almost totally concealed as she was bent forward into the fridge.  
  
"What you doing love?" he asked.  
  
Buffy didn't answer.  
  
"Buffy?" he said  
  
She slowly raised her head from behind the fridge door. Spike's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Bleedin' hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
Giles and Joyce heard Spike's expletives from the lounge; they sprang off the couch and joined the pair in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it? Asked Joyce anxiously. Looking from her son-in-law to her daughter, she gasped as she took in Buffy's appearance.  
  
"Buffy! Said her mother.  
  
Buffy flushed almost as red as the blood that dripped down her chin, onto the whiteness of her robe.  
  
"Busted," she said sheepishly.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
